Embrasse-moi dans le noir
by Yanase Yuu
Summary: Et si Lucius Malefoy s'était révélé amoureux de Remus Lupin par le passé et réciproquement... ? Parce que l'amour peut parfois détruire certains préjugés et simplement tout changer. RL / LM avec un HP / DM vers la fin.
1. Introduction

**Embrasse-moi dans le noir.**

* * *

**Rating :** M

**Couples : **Remus Lupin / Lucius Malefoy et un HP / DM pour la fin.

**Note :** Pour ceux que le yaoi n'intéresse pas ou qui pourraient être choqués… La croix en haut à droite vous attend. Et sachez qu'il y a aura des actes sexuels... donc ceux qui ne veulent pas en voir, quittez cette page immédiatement, ce n'est pas non plus fait pour vous.

Les personnages principaux sont en septième année de Poudlard et ont donc le même âge.

Petite fic sans prétention alors… bonne lecture ! Soyez indulgents, c'est ma toute première fiction 'Harry Potter' !

* * *

**- Hey, Rem' ! Remus ! Réveille-toi !**

Suite aux aboiements du si reconnaissable Sirius Black, l'appelé ne put que se décider à entrouvrir les paupières pour constater l'étendue du problème.

Et alors que la lumière cessait doucement de l'aveugler, lui permettant de faire face à la scène digne d'une tragédie-comédie, il fronça les sourcils en voyant son meilleur ami agiter juste sous son nez une lettre qu'il lui avait pourtant déjà fait lire encore et encore depuis déjà une bonne semaine. A croire que Sirius faisait une véritable obsession sur le sujet.

Cette idée lui donna encore davantage sommeil et ça malgré le début de migraine que la vue d'un Sirius surexcité menaçait d'amplifier.

**- Laisse-moi dormir, Paddy. Je sais qu'on est tous les deux invités à cette fête. C'est James qui a découvert cette nouvelle salle du château, je te signale.**

**- Mais Moony, c'est pas ça ! C'est pas ça du tout ! C'est beaucoup plus graaaave et honteux ce que j'ai à te dire !**

Bâillement.

**- Mmh. Cette grande révélation attendra donc demain matin.**

**- Mais mon loup, c'est horrible, trop horrible pour que je garde ça pour moi ! Imagine, il y a Malefoy et mes harpies de cousines sur la liste des invités !**

Silence. Remus ne releva même pas le "_Mon loup_" sous le coup de la surprise.

Malefoy ? Le Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur viendrait à la fête des Gryffondors accompagnées par les horribles pestes nommées Black ? Mais... James n'avait pas pu les inviter. Sirius lui faisait probablement une mauvaise blague. Remarque, il avait l'air beaucoup trop horrifié pour ça. Et à y repenser, Remus se rendait compte que la liste était passée dans la Grande Salle parmi toute la table des Gryffondors pour faire venir un maximum de personnes.

Peut-être qu'un crétin avait trouvé malin de quitter cette liste des yeux ne serait-ce qu'un instant et que les deux Serpentards s'étaient décidés à trafiquer quelque chose en tombant dessus.

Sauf que Malefoy ne s'approchait pas d'eux en temps normal. Il se contentait de les jauger d'un regard hautain en règle générale, les fuyant comme la peste en personne et ne leur adressant jamais la moindre parole. Mais Narcissa l'avait peut-être obligé à participer au piège qu'elle devait avoir prévu avec sa folle de sœur Bellatrix. Selon Sirius, ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre après un arrangement entre leurs parents. Probablement sortaient-ils déjà ensemble d'ailleurs.

Au moins, Andromeda était moins casse-pieds. Certes, elle était proche de Narcissa mais au moins sa vie ne se résumait pas à caqueter et piailler après eux. C'était déjà caractéristique d'une grande intelligence pour une Black, c'était certain.

**- Vire-les de la liste dans ce cas.**

**- Impossible. On a nous-même jeté des sorts pour que les noms ne s'effacent pas. Protection anti-Serpentards, profs, Peeves et même Rusard. On pensait pas qu'ils allaient s'inviter !**

**- Parce que Rusard est aussi invité ?**

**- Je parlais des Serpentards, Lunard. Ne fais pas l'idiot. Il faut décréter l'état d'urgence ! Je suis sûr qu'ils ont tout prévu pour saboter la soirée ! C'est grave, très grave, ce qui se prépare !**

**- Et c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de sommeil, Patmol. J'en ai besoin pour réfléchir convenablement. Je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre puisque tu ne réfléchis jamais mais crois-moi, pour moi, c'est essentiel. Donc, bonne nuit et à demain.**

Tournant le dos à la mine catastrophée de son meilleur ami qui n'allait pas tarder à lui faire le regard de chien battu pour l'amadouer, Remus n'eut alors plus qu'à fermer les yeux en remontant les couvertures sur lui pour tenter de s'endormir à nouveau. Tenter seulement. Car évidemment, il finit par passer la nuit à se demander pourquoi Malefoy et les Black voulaient se pointer à cette fête et comment éviter l'apocalypse...

Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour Sirius Black après tout ?

* * *

**- Mais Lucius... C'est une occasion en or. Tu comprends, Bellatrix a tout prévu. Et si ma sœur a besoin de moi, je ne peux pas lui refuser cette petite faveur...**

**- "Petite faveur" ? Je crains que nous n'ayons pas la même vision des choses, Narcissa. Se tenir si près de ces Gryffondors, parler avec eux, c'est une insulte, et ça même le temps d'une soirée.**

Et ce n'était clairement pas la moue boudeuse de la jeune femme qui allait le faire changer d'avis sur ce point, bien qu'il se doutait déjà qu'il se devrait de dépasser ses principes pour sa fiancée. Elle ne le lâcherait probablement pas avant qu'il n'accepte de la suivre à cette stupide fête organisée par le quatuor infernal, si caractéristique de la stupidité purement Gryffondor.

Vraiment, Narcissa accordait bien trop d'importance à son cousin et sa bande en cherchant à chaque fois à leur rendre la vie impossible. Souvent, elle se laissait entraîner par Bellatrix et ses incroyables coups de folie mais tout de même. Lui préférait largement les laisser patauger dans la honte en les ignorant, les dédaignant d'un regard froid ou en tournant simplement les talons à chacune de leur apparition.

Et ses réactions lui paraissaient beaucoup plus honorables que la recherche de confrontation permanente dont faisait preuve sa future femme. Ils étaient assez stupides pour mériter leur dédain alors quel besoin avait-elle de toujours vouloir les attaquer ?

Et pourtant, Narcissa continuait à lui faire les yeux doux.

**- Je t'en prie, Lucius. Je t'ai déjà inscrit sur leur liste débile et Andromeda refuse toujours de nous aider. Tu es parfait. Fort. Serpentard. Au sang pur... Et tu seras aux premières loges pour voir ces sangs de bourbe et ces traîtres à leur sang humiliés.**

**- Ils n'ont pas besoin de moi pour se montrer pitoyables. Cette mascarade ne m'amuse pas autant que vous deux.**

Il aurait bien ajouté qu'il comprenait tout à fait les refus répétés d'Andromeda à ce sujet mais ce commentaire n'aurait fait qu'envenimer la discussion, sa dulcinée reprochant toujours ce manque de participation aux complots machiavéliques à sa tendre sœur. Peut-être même l'aurait-elle accusé de la préférer à elle ou d'être toujours de son côté.

Et il valait mieux éviter les crises de jalousie de Narcissa Black à moins de vouloir se donner en spectacle, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas du grand et noble Lucius Malefoy.

**- Juste une soirée, mon amour. Fais-le pour moi. Pour me faire plaisir... Ensuite nous serons tranquilles tous les deux. Juste nous deux. D'accord ?**

Son sourire enjôleur laissait sous-entendre que le reste de la soirée serait probablement plus agréable s'il acceptait sa proposition, pourtant, quand elle tenta de s'approcher de lui, Lucius préféra feindre de n'avoir rien remarquer et de s'éloigner un peu. Son parfum enivrant, ses longs cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux de biche faisaient de Narcissa l'une des plus belles jeunes femmes de Poudlard, sans doute même la plus désirable.

Et pourtant, s'il trouvait sa compagnie plaisante, Lucius, lui, évitait le contact physique sur lequel beaucoup d'hommes fantasmaient secrètement. Sans doute n'était-il pas très passionné mais cette relation facile à vivre, quotidienne et agréable lui convenait. Le sexe devenait plus une obligation qu'une véritable envie mais toutes les relations s'épuisaient avec le temps. C'était probablement le mieux pour un mariage raisonnable que de s'en rendre compte maintenant.

Pourtant quand il s'éloigna d'elle, Narcissa récupéra sa moue boudeuse, très certainement déçue de le voir réagir de cette manière à son charme.

**- Lucius... Vraiment, je t'aime comme tu es mais tu pourrais te montrer tout de même un peu moins froid avec ta fiancée...**

**- Mmh. Dans ce cas... Si tu tiens tant à cette fête... Je peux faire l'effort de te suivre.**

**- Vraiment ? Tu ferais ce sacrifice pour moi ?**

Son visage s'était illuminé à l'entendre accepter ce pourquoi elle le harcelait depuis tant de temps et un infime sourire apparut sur son visage, satisfait de la voir si rayonnante. Maintenant, il en était certain, au fur à mesure du temps, il arriverait à s'attacher assez à elle pour l'aimer un peu mieux. Leur mariage satisferait leur entourage et la vie n'en serait que plus douce. Et il allait commencer en lui faisant le plaisir de l'accompagner à cette fête, qu'il soit pour ou non.

Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour Narcissa Black après tout ?


	2. Les placards sont inutiles à Poudlard

**- Échec et mat,** annonça-t-il d'une voix complètement atone.

Et comme à chaque fin de partie, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire face à la mine complètement déconfite de Peter, retournant à l'une de ses nombreuses lectures. James et Sirius émirent un ricanement un peu moqueur, replongeant cependant bien vite leurs nez sur leurs parchemins lorsque Remus les réprimanda d'un regard sévère.

Vraiment, faire la nounou de ces deux imbéciles pouvait être épuisant.

Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il les surveillait toujours, sachant qu'ils n'attendaient qu'une faille dans sa surveillance pour filer. Enfin plutôt si, il comprenait tout à fait pourquoi. Parce qu'ils avaient suffisamment de retenues comme ça et qu'il n'avait pas envie de subir une énième fois les longues réprimandes des professeurs par rapport à ses mauvaises fréquentations.

Sans compter que leur fameuse fête était prévue pour ce soir. Si par malchance, ils étaient pris sur le fait comme ça arrivait souvent, l'inauguration de cette nouvelle salle du quatrième étage risquait bien de leur ajouter de nouveaux tête-à-tête avec les murs grisâtres des cachots. Malgré le mot de passe "_Bricabrac_" qui la sécurisait, n'importe quel professeur ou membre du personnel pouvait l'avoir découverte avant eux.

Mais c'était trop tard pour les faire changer d'avis à ce sujet de toute façon...

**- On a terminé nos devoirs, professeur Moony. Alors maintenant, il faut qu'on parle de ce soir !**

**- Ouais, Jamesie a raison !** Fit Sirius, sautant sur l'occasion pour ranger ses affaires en vitesse et discuter d'un sujet plus amusant que les cours. **On a toujours pas trouvé de défense valable contre l'esprit tordu de ces saletés de serpents !**

En voilà la preuve.

Déjà Sirius brandissait la carte du "insultons les Serpentards tous en chœur" tant appréciée par le petit groupe, les rendant tous très enthousiastes.

Sauf Remus évidemment. Parce qu'il fallait bien que quelqu'un calme ces deux énergumènes et que Peter était trop effacé pour leur résister dans ces cas-là. Et si le loup-garou n'appréciait pas non plus les Serpentards en règle générale, il comprenait au moins que clamer qu'il fallait les anéantir ne les rendrait probablement pas plus sympathiques...

Et encore une fois, ce fut à lui d'être le plus pragmatique du groupe. Il reposa son bouquin sur la table, soupirant avant de parler d'une voix calme et maîtrisée.

**- De toute façon, on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'ils préparent**. **Alors on va forcément devoir improviser. ****Et garder notre calme. Ou cette soirée sera une catastrophe. Déjà que je ne suis pas franchement pour...**

**- Oh allez, Remus. Ca va être une chouette fête. Et on les aura ces Serpentards, comme d'habitude !**

**- Oui, oui. On va les avoir. Mais n'oubliez pas la cape de James et la carte des Maraudeurs, juste au cas où.**

**- Il y a des portes de sortie au moins ? **Demanda timidement Peter.

**- Des tas, Wormtail ! On aura le choix niveau issues de secours si ça tourne mal. Et puis les placards à balais dans le couloir qu'on a découvert juste à côté peuvent aussi servir. On ne sait jamais, si l'occasion d'enfermer mes adorables cousines se présente... Ou même Malefoy d'ailleurs... On va pas se priver !**

Remus poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en voyant les mines conspiratrices de ses meilleurs amis, se décidant finalement en les voyant ainsi à les laisser entre farceurs invétérés.

Il jeta néanmoins un dernier regard au petit trio avant de réellement quitter leur dortoir commun, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Sirius ricaner avec James alors que Peter continuait de les écouter avec la plus grande attention. Le spectacle que formaient ses trois amis l'attendrirait toujours... même si son regard se posait bien trop souvent sur Sirius.

Sirius et ses yeux qui brillaient toujours de cette lueur amusée lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble. Sirius et ses cheveux bruns qui chatouillaient son visage lorsque son rire faisait tressauter légèrement ses épaules. Tous ces détails qu'il ne devrait pas noter étaient clairement en train de le tuer. Et le clin d'œil qu'il lui adressa en le voyant sortir lui fit redoubler ses battements de cœur.

Une véritable midinette mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Même si Sirius était hétéro et le considérait uniquement comme son meilleur ami. Même si le loup-garou qu'il était ne méritait pas d'aimer... Il garderait précieusement ses sentiments pour lui.

Bon. Alors elle était où déjà cette salle, qu'il puisse tout vérifier avant l'arrivée des invités pour les beaux yeux de ses amis indignes ?

* * *

Dire que la fête battait son plein aurait été une insulte pour leurs organisateurs. Les sixièmes et septièmes années avaient répondu à l'appel en masse et, l'alcool aidant, l'ambiance endiablée entraînait de nombreuses personnes sur la piste de danse.

Et Remus était bien un verre à la main, même si celui-ci ne contenait que du simple jus d'orange. Évidemment. S'il s'amusait beaucoup à observer sur les autres les effets de l'alcool, parfois pourtant au limite du dramatique, il n'était pas vraiment tenté de finir aussi torché que James qui ne cessait de déclarer son amour à une Lily complètement désemparée de devoir courir aux quatre coins de la salle pour l'éviter au mieux.

Il évitait cependant de tourner la tête vers le coin où Sirius dansait avec plusieurs jolies filles, et ça, depuis le tout début de la soirée. Autrement dit même lorsqu'il était encore sobre. Sa copine du moment ne tarderait d'ailleurs pas à lui faire une crise. Du moins, Remus l'espérait, très égoïstement... Parce qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir endurer ce spectacle éternellement.

**- Tiens, tiens. Je vois qu'on s'amuse sans nous ici. Et que tout le monde... _copule_ avec n'importe qui.**

Remus faillit recracher l'intégralité de son verre en voyant Bellatrix adresser un regard dégoûté à son cousin, effectivement très occupé jusqu'à présent, tout en entrant dans la pièce de cette démarche noble et fière qu'elle seule était en mesure de maîtriser avec autant d'assurance.

La fête était déjà bien lancée mais l'arrivée de la Serpentard sembla tout remettre en question. La musique venait de s'éteindre brutalement, sans doute par un sort lancé par la jeune femme, chacun fixant l'apparition comme un moldu observerait un fantôme. La nouvelle arrivée, elle, souriait largement, faisant rouler sa baguette entre ses doigts tout en jetant des regards prédateurs autour d'elle.

Peut-être cherchait-elle une victime parmi toute cette foule...

Mais elle n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps puisque Sirius se décida s'avancer vers elle, toute son attention sur les pauvres filles qui dansaient à ses côtés auparavant complètement envolée. Si bien que même Remus eut un regard compatissant pour elles...

**- Bellatrix, ma chère cousine... Je vois que finalement, tu daignes enfin nous faire l'honneur de ta présence. Narcissa et Malefoy ne t'ont pas suivi ? Est-ce qu'ils auraient peur de se montrer, par hasard ?**

**- Mais les personnes importantes savent se faire attendre, Sirius. Même si toi, tu ne peux évidemment pas le comprendre...**

Elle poussa un soupir exagéré, faisant des ronds de baguette dans le vide, comme si le moment avait besoin d'un geste pour en démontrer tout l'aspect dramatique.

Remus fronça les sourcils en réalisant tout ce que l'absence des deux autres Serpentards pouvait impliquer. Instinctivement, il sentait que ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Bellatrix était assez folle pour se jeter toute seule dans la fosse aux lions en attendant que sa sœur et son beau-frère se débrouillent à deux pour mettre un piège en place.

Il était donc grand temps de laisser les Black se jeter des horreurs à la figure et de disparaître par une sortie de secours. Et... emporter de force un allié ne pouvait pas faire de mal non plus.

S'emparant donc fermement du bras d'un James un peu trop saoul à son goût, il s'éclipsa aussi discrètement de possible, le traînant derrière lui sans délicatesse. Sirius avait parlé d'un couloir donnant accès sur plusieurs placards à balais et il se félicita d'avoir vérifié son existence quelques heures plutôt. Mais il n'était sans doute pas le seul, après tout.

Est-ce que Malefoy et Narcissa se trouvaient eux aussi dans les parages ?

**- Luuuuuuu'... On va où ? Et puis elle est où, Lily de mon cœur ?**

**- Elle s'est enfuie entre ta dixième demande en mariage et la chanson débile que tu lui as composée après plusieurs verres de whisky pure feu.**

**- C'est ma Lily joliiiiie... Et elle est trop joliiiiiie... Parce que c'est une jolie fiiiille... Et je veux l'épouseeeer... Pour qu'elle soit ma mariéééééée ! **Recommença-t-il à chantonner, la main sur le cœur et les larmes aux yeux comme s'il s'agissait d'un discours particulièrement émouvant.

**- Mon Dieu. Elle a vraiment du courage pour avoir tenu si longtemps. Il faudra que je lui remette une médaille un jour, elle mérite au moins ça.**

D'ailleurs, pour réussir à le maintenir encore debout avec tout ce qu'il avait bu et sa manière disgracieuse de s'affaler contre lui, Remus aussi en méritait une.

Finalement il aurait largement préféré être accompagné par Peter mais le jeune homme s'était plaint de maux d'estomac pour échapper à la fête. Il tenait encore moins l'alcool que James, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, et détester tout autant que Remus les fêtes trop arrosées et trop risquées. Alors le loup-garou avait fait semblant de le croire lorsqu'il avait prétendu être malade et l'avait excusé auprès des autres, comme ça arrivait si souvent.

Maintenant il regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir utilisé la même technique pour s'absenter lui-même... Mais si ça ne le dérangeait pas que Peter évite de les accompagner, lui n'était pas capable de leur mentir sans ressentir une terrible culpabilité. Et la peur qu'ils le considèrent comme ennuyant et un peu trop coincé pour pouvoir continuer de traîner avec eux par la suite...

**- Rem'... Envie de vomir... Ça tangue... Je me sens... pas bien du tout... du tout...**

En vérité, il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte et de faire apparaître une bassine que James vida tout le contenu de son estomac. Aerk.

Préférant éviter les détails de cette scène plus ou moins dégoûtante, il referma la porte pour laisser James dessaouler tranquillement. Il lança tout de même quelques sorts pour éviter que qui que ce soit ne l'attaque dans son état, allant même jusqu'à verrouiller la porte avec plusieurs formules plus ou moins complexes. L'avantage d'être en septième année, assidu en cours de sortilèges et surtout très proches d'aimants à ennuis...

Avançant beaucoup plus vite dans le long couloir sans devoir traîner le corps de son meilleur ami, Remus se recouvrit de la cape d'invisibilité qu'il venait de subtiliser de la bourse en peau de Moke de James.

Il risquait d'en avoir besoin s'il venait à surprendre les Serpentards en plein méfait après tout...

* * *

**- Eh bien, personne pour nous accueillir comme il se doit ? J'ai cru entendre quelques cris familiers... Tu devrais arrêter de t'opposer autant à ta famille, Siri.**

**- Narcissa...**

L'apparition eut au moins le mérite de couper la dispute des deux cousins.

Aussi quand Bellatrix tourna la tête vers sa sœur, son regard se gorgea d'une fierté et d'une élégance digne de son statut d'aînée adulée. Si bien que celui de Narcissa s'illumina au point que Lucius dut même se mordre les joues pour se retenir de lever les yeux au ciel.

C'était ainsi à chaque fois qu'elles avaient le malheur de se retrouver ensemble...

Cependant il préféra se taire en voyant les deux femmes échanger un sourire complice, Bellatrix leur faisant élégamment signe d'entrer dans la pièce. Narcissa ne se priva pas de lui obéir, tirant cependant presque de force le bras de son fiancé pour que celui-ci la suive. Il évita néanmoins de montrer son manque d'entrain, pourtant terriblement évident, fixant l'assistance de son regard indifférent où une lueur hautaine dansait tout de même par mesure de précaution.

Tous les Gryffondors se tassaient dans les coins, marmonnant entre eux à propos de leur venue visiblement très peu désirée. Seul Sirius se tenait immobile face à eux, comme s'il tentait ainsi de dresser une muraille entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards par sa seule présence, se rendant complètement ridicule. Par chance, il ne semblait pas avoir assez d'intelligence pour s'en rendre compte... Et à en juger par son regard furieux, sa dispute avec Bellatrix durait déjà depuis un certain temps...

Étrange cependant que sa bande de petits toutous ne soit pas à ses côtés pour le défendre bec et ongles. Les Gryffondors et leur loyauté, à toujours croire aux beaux discours sur l'amour et l'amitié, auraient dû au moins être dans les parages pour se battre à ses côtés si besoin.

Mais ils avaient peut-être fini par l'abandonner à son sort... ?

Ou alors... Ils pensaient pouvoir les surprendre en train d'installer leur piège... Trop tard pour ces imbéciles.

**- Bellatrix, veux-tu bien remettre un peu de musique ? Cette fête manque cruellement d'ambiance...** **Autant que d'invités respectables d'ailleurs...**

Sa satisfaction disparut aussitôt, non pas à cause de la critique de sa fiancée qui n'était pas une grande surprise en soi, mais de son attitude qu'il savait toujours exagérée près de sa grande sœur adorée.

Comme à chaque fois que Bellatrix était présente, Narcissa ne la quittait pratiquement pas du regard, sa moue se voulant aussi désapprobatrice que son modèle. Heureusement, si elle imitait parfaitement son attitude en public, il n'avait à endurer toute cette haine et toute cette folie que lorsqu'elle se trouvait près de son aînée. Hors de question qu'il se marie un jour avec une deuxième Bellatrix !

Néanmoins, le regard dédaigneux qu'elle coula vers les lions ne fut visiblement pas aussi bien accepté par tous, devenant même devenir la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. De nombreux invités se positionnèrent ainsi auprès de Sirius Black, annonçant une bataille évidente entre les deux maisons.

Sauf que cette fois, elle ne durerait probablement pas bien longtemps... Et que comme toujours, Serpentard avait une longueur d'avance sur Gryffondor.

Un petit sourire joua sur ses lèvres en voyant que tous se levaient, baguette en main, leur adressant des regards qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur leurs intentions. Auraient-ils eu ce courage si les plus insensés d'entre eux ne s'étaient pas levés en premier lieu pour les affronter et donner l'exemple ? Eh bien en fait, que ce soit étonnant ou non, Lucius en était tout à fait persuadé.

Ils faisaient après tout partie de la maison la plus irréfléchie et irresponsable de tout Poudlard. Ce ne devait pas être pour rien.

**- Ooooooh mais les minous se rebellent, on dirait...** Minauda Narcissa d'une voix innocente qui ne trompa personne.** D'ailleurs où sont les tiens, cher cousin ?**

**- Lupin, Potter et Pettigrow... ****Trois traîtres à leur sang et un sang mêlé, amis des moldus et des sangs-de-bourbe... On dirait bien qu'ils t'abandonnent ! ****Mais ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, nous avons tous les trois un petit cadeau qui devrait te réconforter...**

A peine Bellatrix commença cette dernière phrase sous le regard adorateur de sa petite sœur que les trois Serpentards avaient déjà sorti leur baguette magique pour les pointer sur trois points bien particuliers de la pièce. Et c'est avec un soupir intérieur que Lucius s'efforça d'hurler, avec un enthousiasme plus ou moins forcé, un sort identique que celui des deux jeunes femmes.

**- Alohomora !**

Les portes claquèrent aussi violemment que les cris de panique fusèrent.

Trois épouvantards venaient d'envahir la salle.

* * *

**- Moony ! Moony ! MOONY !**

**- Sirius ?**

Remus venait à peine de terminer d'explorer le couloir qu'il voyait déjà son ami débouler comme une furie, hurlant son nom tout en remuant frénétiquement les bras comme s'il cherchait à s'envoler.

Pour mettre Sirius dans cet état, quelque chose de grave devait s'être produit. Plus grave qu'une dispute avec sa cousine en tout cas. Ou alors... Ou alors il l'avait tué. Malencontreusement. En l'étranglant ou en la poussant sans le vouloir un peu trop fort ou sur un coin de table. Sirius n'était pas un meurtrier... même si Bellatrix lui avait peut-être donner envie de le devenir.

Enlevant la cape de James pour permettre à Sirius de le localiser, celui-ci lui bondit littéralement dessus à la seconde où il entra dans son champ de vision, agrippant ses épaules pour l'obliger à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Définitivement, la situation devait être alarmante.

**- Les Serpentards ont déplacé les épouvantards du cours de DCFM ! Tout le monde court dans tous les sens pour les éviter... C'est l'horreur, Monny !**

Oh. Effectivement. Point pour Serpentard...

Il grimaça vaguement en sentant Sirius le secouer comme un prunier, espérant probablement une réponse de sa part mais l'empêchant paradoxalement de réfléchir convenablement à la situation. Par Merlin mais comment Malefoy et les Black avaient-ils réussi à changer les épouvantards de place à l'insu de leur professeur ? Un sort inversant la position des placards peut être ?

Ce type de sort était d'un très haut niveau, surtout lorsque les dits placards contenaient une créature magique comme celle-ci, mais leurs trois puissances magiques réunies étaient probablement largement suffisantes pour l'exécuter. Parce qu'il fallait reconnaître que les trois Serpentards étaient doués dans le domaine des sortilèges. Pour leur plus grand malheur.

**- Moony, arrête de réfléchir à comment ils s'y sont pris.**

**- ...Depuis quand t'es devenu Legilimens ?**

**- Inutile, c'est inscrit sur ton visage. Moony, faut vraiment que tu te caches. Tu peux pas te permettre qu'on voit l'apparence de ton épouvantard ou tout le monde se demandera pourquoi la pleine lune est ta pire frayeur !**

Pour une fois, la panique semblait rendre Sirius plein de bon sens.

Un long frisson le secoua en imaginant cette lune ronde et pleine, se cachant derrière de brumeux nuages mais étincelant par sa couleur blanchâtre, apparaître au milieu de la foule des Gryffondors pour démontrer à chacun sa... nature. Il ne supporterait jamais les regards méfiants ou dégoûtés qu'on lui adresserait si tout Poudlard apprenait qu'il était un loup-garou.

Il s'obligea à ignorer ses sueurs froides et ses craintes, se concentrant sur l'inquiétude visible de Sirius pour lui. Il eut un sourire doux, à la fois parce qu'il était touché mais aussi parce qu'il voulait rassurer le jeune homme, enlevant tout de même ses mains de ses épaules pour qu'il cesse de le secouer. Étrangement, ce geste sembla apaiser un peu son ami.

**- Tu n'as qu'à te cacher dans un placard. Regarde, y en a un juste là. Je vais aller aider les autres mais je te rejoindrai ensuite, d'accord ?**

**- Merci, Paddy. C'est... c'est vraiment gentil de ta part, tu sais.**

**- Mais non, c'est normal ! Maraudeur un jour, maraudeur toujours ! On te laissera jamais tomber, Lunard. Au fait, il est où, Prongs ?**

**- Dans un placard lui aussi,** ironisa le loup-garou avec un petit sourire.** Ne t'en fais pas trop pour lui. Va aider les autres et surtout ne t'occupe pas de moi, je vais sagement t'attendre. Bonne chance pour nous sauver de ces épouvantards !**

**- Yep ! Merci mon loup !**

Il s'autorisa à sourire un peu plus tendrement en voyant la silhouette s'éloigner en courant, lui tournant complètement le dos. "_Mon loup_"...

Soupirant contre sa niaiserie d'amoureux transi, il s'engouffra dans le placard à balais en grimaçant. Petit, entièrement noir et sans aucun doute très peu confortable. Mais puisque ça lui évitait tant d'ennuis et que c'était pour attendre Sirius... Il pouvait bien s'en contenter pour quelques minutes.

* * *

**- Allez, Narcissa. On ne va pas s'éterniser ici.**

**- Mais regarde, Lucius, c'est tellement drôle ! Ils courent dans tous les sens, les épouvantards n'arrêtent pas de prendre des apparences plus horrifiantes les unes que les autres ! Ils sont tellement... tellement pathétiques, misérables ! Regarde-les Lucius... C'est ça, leur véritable nature à tous ces traîtres. Et ils osent ensuite nous insulter de couards, de fiers...**

**- Narcissa, on doit y aller.**

**- Oh allez ! Ce ne sont que trois petits épouvantards... Tu ne me feras pas croire qu'ils te font peur.**

Non. Les épouvantards ne l'effrayaient pas le moins du monde. Il suffisait de lancer un sort pour les voir ridiculisés.

Mais le regard de Narcissa le mettait mal à l'aise.

Lui aussi était amusé de voir tous ces Gryffondors hypocrites s'enfuir en courant et se disperser aussi rapidement qu'une traînée de poudre. Bien sûr que l'ironie de la situation le faisait sourire, qu'il était fier de sa maison dans une telle situation et qu'il n'en haïssait que davantage leurs ennemis. Les Serpentards immobiles comme la pierre et les Gryffondors en fuite. C'était beau à voir.

Mais Narcissa n'était pas juste fière ou satisfaite du fonctionnement de son plan. Son regard bleu scintillait de haine. Chaque fois qu'un épouvantard changeait de forme, chaque fois qu'un gryffon hurlait de peur, elle ne cachait rien de sa satisfaction qui en devenait alors presque... cruelle. Il la voyait sursauter et retenir un cri de joie à chaque fois, s'agrippant à sa manche comme pour tenter de l'amener à profiter lui aussi du spectacle.

Il n'osait même pas regarder Bellatrix qui devait probablement atteindre un niveau d'extase effrayant, préférant tout stopper avant que Narcissa n'en réussisse la parfaite imitation.

**- On s'en va, maintenant. Le spectacle est terminé.**

Sa voix glaciale réussit au moins à la sortir de son état . Alors son regard se planta durement dans le sien.

Il sentit facilement qu'elle lui reprochait mentalement son manque d'entrain, de passion, envers toute cette comédie pour ridiculiser la maison adverse. Mais elle ne dit rien. Après tout, elle savait qu'il les détestait au moins autant qu'elle. Alors elle n'avait pas à faire de commentaire là-dessus. C'est ainsi qu'il la traîna vers la sortie qu'il avait repérée, celle qui menait à un couloir qui leur permettrait de quitter les lieux en toute discrétion.

Seulement Narcissa ne semblait pas du même avis. Alors qu'elle se laissait traîner au départ, elle le plaqua soudainement contre le mur, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il la laissa se pendre à son cou, se coller à lui, embrasser ses lèvres avec acharnement, répondant vaguement à toute cette passion forcée. Narcissa était assez douée pour faire succomber n'importe quel homme et le contact n'était pas assez désagréable pour qu'il la repousse. Après tout, c'était sa fiancée. Et quand elle se décolla de lui, caressant tendrement sa joue, il tenta un sourire. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais été très doué pour sourire en vérité.

**- Je t'avais promis un petit moment juste entre nous deux si tu m'accompagnais jusqu'ici, hm ?** Ronronna-t-elle avec un regard équivoque. **Alors suis-moi et je suis tout à toi...**

Elle lui vola un dernier baiser, ignorant littéralement son regard interrogateur pour s'enfuir à toute vitesse dans le couloir.

Par Merlin, elle n'avait tout de même pas prévu de... de le faire dans un placard ? Parce que tout ce qui se trouvait ici, mis à part la porte de sortie, c'était... _ça_. Des placards à balais. Ca manquait tellement de classe et de... Par Merlin, quelle idée !

Mais il se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il ne pouvait pas aller la chercher pour la rejeter ou même l'abandonner comme ça. Ca ne semblait tout simplement pas correct. Et puis, n'importe quel mec serait enchanté d'entendre ce genre de propositions venant d'une femme si séduisante. Il n'allait tout de même pas se plaindre !

D'un pas presque robotique, il s'avança en serrant le poing, soufflant un bon coup avant de se persuader que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

C'était l'évidence même...

* * *

**- Merde !**

La cape d'invisibilité de James venait de lui glisser entre les doigts. Ce qui risquait de poser problème si quelqu'un ouvrait le placard dans lequel il se trouvait. Il n'avait pas très envie d'être questionné alors que tous les Gryffondors devaient en ce moment même s'organiser pour enfermer de nouveau les épouvantards dans leurs placards respectifs.

On le trouverait probablement froussard de ne pas aller aider les autres. Et ça même s'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre...

Remus s'agenouilla donc pour tâtonner dans le noir, espérant vite retrouver cette fichue cape, se tournant et retournant dans ce but. Son stress monta d'un cran en entendant la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir dans un grincement. Mais sa main trouva en même temps ce qu'elle recherchait, lui permettant tout juste de se dissimuler comme prévu sous la relique.

Sauf que la personne qui venait d'entrer le percuta, le placard étant trop étroit pour contenir deux personnes sans qu'elles puissent éviter un contact.

Merde. Invisible ne voulait pas dire qu'il était également intangible.

Il pria silencieusement pour qu'il s'agisse de Sirius qui venait simplement le chercher, se retournant aussi lentement que possible, bien que ce soit un geste assez inutile puisque la porte refermée ne lui permit pas de voir de qui il s'agissait. Il souffla un instant, retirant finalement la cape puisqu'elle n'était plus d'aucune utilité dans ce noir complet.

Mais lorsque la personne face à lui ouvrit la bouche, Remus sut au son de sa voix qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Sirius. Même s'il était difficile de la reconnaître puisque l'homme murmurait très bas.

**- Trouvé.**

Ses mains se posèrent sur le mur pour encadrer les deux côtés de sa tête, laissant un sourire satisfait apparaître sur son visage. Au moins, Lucius l'avait trouvée sans devoir courir à travers tout le couloir. A peine le troisième placard ouvert qu'il avait vu cette silhouette disparaître subitement, ce qui pour lui, était un acte clairement signé.

Probablement Narcissa avait-elle utilisé un sortilège de désillusion ou même un maléfice d'aveuglement. Sa terrible manie de compliquer les choses. Vraiment, qui d'autre aurait l'idée d'amener son fiancé dans un placard alors même qu'ils avaient l'occasion de sortir pour rejoindre une chambre confortable ? Mais si cette idée lui paraissait ridicule à la base, le souffle chaud qui balaya son visage le détendit un peu.

Il glissa l'une de ses mains sur sa joue pour la caresser du pouce, s'étonnant de son léger sursaut mais décidant finalement de ne pas s'en formaliser. Narcissa avait toujours eu la peau douce mais la sensation lui sembla particulière cette fois. Cette impression aurait pu être presque dérangeante mais la douceur sous ses doigts le troubla, lui donnant même envie de se pencher vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent avec la plus grande délicatesse, les chatouillant comme une plume.

Le souffle de Remus se coupa aussitôt, la surprise le paralysant complètement. Le contact était aérien, si fragile qu'il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas rêvé, mais les lèvres inconnues se déposèrent de nouveau sur les siennes pour venir contredire cette idée stupide. La pression était légère mais indéniablement présente, étonnamment douce pour quelqu'un voulant embrasser par surprise un inconnu.

En faisant un petit mouvement de tête pour être plus à l'aise, leurs lèvres glissèrent délicatement l'une contre l'autre, donnant à Remus l'irrépressible envie de gémir contre la bouche de son "attaquant". Sa joue chauffait un peu sous la paume de main qui caressait doucement son visage. Mais peut-être que s'il rougissait autant, c'était parce qu'il réalisait avec une gêne certaines que tous ces gestes tendres... lui donnaient envie d'être encore un peu plus captif.

Et finalement, il décida qu'il serait toujours temps de se questionner plus tard, passant ses bras autour du cou de Lucius pour l'amener un peu plus contre lui. Son geste fut aussitôt récompensé par la caresse d'une langue mutine sur ses lèvres, passant entre elles pour tenter de les entrouvrir, ce qu'il laissa faire sans aucune hésitation mais sans pour autant s'empêcher de rougir furieusement.

Bien malgré lui, Lucius se sentit sourire en sentant cette peau brûlante sous ses doigts, exhalant même un soupir satisfait qu'il ne s'était jamais entendu pousser jusque là. Ses bras descendirent enlacer la taille de "sa" partenaire, collant un peu plus Remus entre le mur et son propre corps. Une initiative qui le surprit un peu plus lui-même, lui qui ne tentait jamais rien sur ce domaine, préférant se laisser faire au contraire.

Et Lucius eut une certitude que son esprit refoula immédiatement. La certitude que ce n'_était pas_ Narcissa, même s'il _fallait_ que ce soit elle.

Et pourtant, malgré cette pensée qui aurait du tout arrêter, rien ne semblait déjà avoir plus d'importance que cette langue timide presque maladroite dansant contre la sienne, ces bras solidement attachés à son cou et cette douce chaleur entourant leurs deux corps enlacés. Peut-être parce que c'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait ces sensations. Peut-être parce que Narcissa n'était jamais tendre ou timide et exigeait simplement les choses, comme si elles étaient naturelles.

Ou peut-être qu'il avait simplement perdu la tête...

Cette option sembla être celle qui l'emporta sur toutes les autres au final. Surtout lorsque le grincement de la porte les fit tous deux redescendre brutalement sur terre. Ses mains attrapèrent les épaules de... de l'inconnue pour la repousser sans délicatesse, reculant même d'un bon pas lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Laissant même faire filtrer la lumière. Et faisant donc apparaître le visage l'inconnue.

Enfin l'inconnu plutôt. Parce que c'était un homme.

Et même pire. Un Gryffondor.

Un sang-mêlé.

Lupin.

**- Malefoy... On peut savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? Remus ! Ca va ? Il t'a rien fait au moins ?**

Perdu, le dit Remus se contenta de cligner des yeux, ne parvenant même pas à sourire au Sirius sauvage qui venait d'apparaître dans la lumière aveuglante jusque-là extérieure au placard.

Malefoy ? Lui faire quelque chose ?

Non. Il l'avait juste embrassé. Et comme un Dieu. Un moment encore trop présent dans son esprit pour son bien d'ailleurs.

**- Je... Euh... Non... Il... On... Tu...**

Vive les onomatopées et les pronoms personnels. Et voilà qu'il était totalement incompréhensible. Déjà Sirius fronçait les sourcils.

Et par Merlin, sa voix n'avait jamais été aussi rauque !

**- Ca va. Les... épouvantards. On les a fuis tous les deux.**

L'excuse était plutôt bancale. Après tout, Malefoy ne serait jamais resté dans le même placard que lui, épouvantards ou non, si... enfin si... en d'autres circonstances disons. Il tenta un regard en biais vers lui mais ne put rien déceler dans son expression. Son regard avait retrouvé la teinte hautaine qu'il arborait toujours en leur présence, ne le quittant même pas lorsqu'il sortit du placard sans un mot.

Il aurait peut-être du le poursuivre et lui demander des explications. Mais devant Sirius ? Aucune excuse valable ne lui venait en tête pour ça.

**- Hey, Moony... T'es tout rouge. T'es sûr que ça va ?**

**- Oui, oui. J'ai juste eu... peur en fait. Rien ne s'est passé, heureusement, mais l'épouvantard était après lui. J'ai cru qu'il allait m'attaquer.**

**- Hm... L'épouvantard ou Malefoy ? **Releva malicieusement son ami, ne croyant pas si bien dire.

Remus rougit d'autant plus à cette plaisanterie mais, ne voulant pas que Sirius soupçonne quoi que ce soit sur ce qui aurait pu se passer, répliqua de façon très mature en tirant la langue à son meilleur ami.

Mission accomplie puisque celui-ci sourit.

**- Idiot. C'est pas drôle !**

**- Rien que ta tête est drôle ! Allez, viens, o****n doit récupérer Prongs avant de rentrer au dortoir. T'as la cape ? Et la carte ?**

**- J'ai tout. Faut qu'on file vite, j'ai tout sauf envie d'aller en retenue pour avoir dépassé le couvre-feu alors que je suis préfet...**


	3. Un simple baiser ne veut rien dire

**- Comment,** siffla-t-elle avec colère. **Comment avez-vous pu faire une telle chose ?**

**- Professeur McGonagall, nous n'avons pas... **Commença James.

**- Vous êtes encore plus inconscients que je ne le pensais ! Et pourtant, je ne croyais plus être étonnée avec les années, surtout vous concernant ! Seigneur Merlin tout puissant, l****es conséquences de vos actes auraient pu être dramatiques...**

**- Professeur, nous... **Tenta Sirius à son tour.

**- Oh et puis, de toute façon, vous avez entendu ce discours des centaines de milliers de fois et ça n'a pas suffi à vous arrêter pour autant. Passons le sermon habituel. 10 points en moins pour chacun et vous passerez votre soirée en retenue ! Et ça compte pour vous aussi cette fois, Lupin ! Inutile de préciser combien vous me décevez. Vous plus que tous les autres.**

Le concerné baissa aussitôt les yeux pour ne pas devoir rencontrer le regard furieux de son professeur, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains.

À chaque fois qu'il se faisait prendre à cause d'une des idioties de ses amis, la Directrice de Maison réussissait à le faire culpabiliser par ces simples mots. "Vous plus que tous les autres" semblait être une phrase clef pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne méritait pas son rôle de préfet, l'amenant à culpabiliser un peu plus à chaque fois sur son comportement.

Seulement il n'arrivait pas toujours à calmer les ardeurs de James et Sirius. Ses deux amis aimaient les blagues douteuses, les fêtes arrosées et s'amuser sans réfléchir. Il ne pouvait pas les réprimander à chaque fois ! Et pour être honnête, il se sentait bien incapable de punir sérieusement les seuls êtres capables de l'aimer encore, et ça, malgré tout ce qu'ils savaient sur lui pourtant...

**- Mais professeur, cette fois, nous n'avons rien fait ! **S'énerva James.** Réellement ! ****Nous n'avons pas déplacé ces épouvantards de la salle de classe ! D'accord, nous avons organisé une fête derrière votre dos. On assume cette bêtise que Moony nous avait d'ailleurs déconseillée. Mais uniquement ça.**

**- Ce sont ces saletés de serpents qui les ont amenés !** Jura Sirius avec une colère visible.** C'est eux qui ont ouvert la porte des placards, tout le monde pourra en témoigner !**

**- Sauf que personne n'ira risquer une retenue en avouant avoir participé à cette soirée... **Murmura Remus, les yeux toujours rivés sur le sol. **Après tout, tout le monde était déjà parti quand Picott nous a attrapés...**

En effet, lorsqu'ils s'étaient attelés à sortir James du placard à balais dans lequel il s'était endormi, le concierge avait surgi de nul part et ça avant même qu'ils n'aient eu le temps d'enfiler la cape d'invisibilité du jeune homme. Alerté par le bruit, celui-ci avait longuement cherché l'entrée de la pièce dont il ne connaissait pas lui-même l'existence.

Le mot de passe avait réussi à le maintenir hors de la salle tout le long de la fête mais, à force de chercher à les atteindre, il avait fini par découvrir le couloir où il s'était alors retrouvé face à face avec les trois amis.

Autant dire que lorsqu'il leur avait donné rendez-vous dans le bureau de leur Directrice de Maison pour le lendemain matin, Remus n'avait pas été le seul à perdre toute trace de couleur sur son visage.

À raison vu la tournure des événements...

**- C'est terriblement injuste, Madame.**

**- À vous entendre Monsieur Potter, toutes vos retenues sont injustifiées. Sortez de mon bureau maintenant. Vous avez réussi à me coller la migraine...**

* * *

******- Comment,** siffla-t-elle avec colère.**Comment as-tu pu me faire une telle chose ?**

Avisant l'expression furieuse de sa compagne, Lucius eut la sagesse de ne pas tenter de répondre à cette question et de continuer à la fixer dans un silence quasi-religieux. Il pouvait tout à fait comprendre la colère animant la jeune femme, elle qui l'avait attendu pendant des heures, mais il n'était pas suicidaire au point de lui raconter honnêtement les événements de la veille.

Car après tout, lui avouer qu'il s'était enfui en courant vers sa chambre parce qu'il avait embrassé un sang-mêlé à sa place ne semblait clairement pas être la meilleure méthode de survie.

Et pourtant c'était la vérité.

Incapable de rejoindre Narcissa suite à une telle méprise, il s'était dirigé mécaniquement vers sa chambre de préfet, toute capacité de réflexion disparue. Penser au sort de la demoiselle ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Il s'était senti honteux et dégoûté, assez pour ne penser à rien d'autre. Et finalement, son regard n'avait pas quitté la fenêtre de sa chambre de toute la soirée, celle au-dessus de son lit et qui avait une magnifique vue sur le lac.

Il ne se rappelait même plus le moment où le sommeil l'avait emporté, se souvenant uniquement de la surface calme et tranquille briller à travers la vitre malgré l'obscurité. Et de son poing refermé qu'il avait passé sur ses lèvres en un geste lent et continu, aussi longtemps que possible, pour tenter d'enlever l'étrange sensation que Lupin avait laissé sur elles.

Une sensation horrifiante qu'il se devait d'oublier pour le reste de ses jours.

**- Personne ne m'a jamais humiliée ainsi, Lucius. Tu aurais au moins pu venir me chercher ! Toute la soirée à t'attendre, tu crois que c'était amusant, peut-être ? Mais dis quelque chose au moins !**

La colère s'alliait désormais à l'incompréhension dans son regard et, comme à chaque fois qu'elle braquait ses grands yeux bleus dans les siens, Lucius s'obligea à fixer un point derrière elle pour ne pas être obligé de détourner la tête. Il savait bien qu'elle attendait des réponses de sa part. Et qu'il se devait de lui donner ne serait-ce qu'une excuse valable.

Mais les mots ne franchissaient pas ses lèvres. Un mensonge l'aurait pourtant satisfaite. Une réponse. Quelque chose qui lui ferait penser qu'il ne l'avait abandonné la veille, qu'il tenait à elle, qu'il avait pensé à elle. N'importe quoi.

Alors finalement les mots sortirent. En un sifflement dégoûté qui réussit même à faire passer un éclair de colère dans ses yeux aux lueurs glacées.

**- Ne fais plus jamais ça.**

**- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?**

**- S'embrasser dans un placard... Il faut être dégoûtant pour aimer ce genre de choses. C'est vraiment... ignoble.**

Son poing se serra, lui rappelant justement qu'il ne s'en était pourtant pas plaint la veille. Il eut même un instant envie de s'essuyer de nouveau les lèvres, sentant un haut-le-cœur le saisir violemment, l'obligeant même à tourner le dos à Narcissa pour sortir de la pièce.

Ainsi il ne vit pas les yeux de la jeune femme, posés sur son dos, s'étrécirent légèrement à cet aveu.

* * *

**- C'est peut-être dingue,** soupira James sur le chemin.** Mais en fait, je crois que c'est devenu pratique pour les profs de nous coller, même lorsque c'est pas nous les fautifs.**

**- N'en rajoutez pas, pitié. Je vous avais bien dit que cette fête était une mauvaise idée. Vous auriez pu m'écouter, pour une fois.**

**- On est désolé, Moony... On pensait vraiment que personne ne nous attraperait ! Et tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas touché aux épouvantards !**

**- Ouais t'as raison... Ça excuse tout, **ironisa platement le loup-garou, lui lançant un regard noir.

**- Et vous pouvez pas prouver que ce sont les Serpentards qui ont fait le coup ? **Demanda tout de même Peter qui venait de les rejoindre.

**- Non, c'est bien là tout le problème... On est les coupables parfaits. Trop parfaits pour que les profs puissent réaliser que les Serpentards sont finalement bien pires que nous.**

**- Bon, allez, on arrête de larmoyer. Tous en cours et profils bas, s'il vous plaît...**

Et dire que le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait déjà du mal à les encadrer à cause de leur comportement... Enfin comme la plupart des professeurs à bien y penser. Merlin, rien qu'imaginer devoir affronter le regard noir de tous les membres du personnel de Poudlard lui enlevait définitivement tout espoir de passer une journée calme et tranquille comme il les aimait...

Dommage. Surtout que la plupart des élèves invités la veille avait des cernes immenses sous les yeux et, vu les expressions de zombies de certains, une sacrée gueule de bois. Ce qui était plutôt amusant à observer.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement en songeant que le cours de Binns, possédant déjà à la base un intense pouvoir soporifique, allait sans doute servir de véritable prolongement à la nuit des trois-quarts de la classe. Pas pour lui, bien sûr. Il n'avait pas su dormir la nuit dernière et, Binns ou pas Binns, il n'y arriverait probablement pas davantage durant la journée.

Peut-être même qu'il aurait l'occasion de se souvenir du baiser.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure à cette idée. Les derniers événements lui avaient permis de laisser ça de côté en se concentrant uniquement sur le sort de ses amis et sur les retenues dont ils avaient écopé tous les trois mais il se devait tout de même d'y réfléchir à un moment donné.

Malefoy l'avait embrassé. Et c'était... dingue.

Tout le monde savait qu'il sortait avec Narcissa Black. Il faisait clairement partie de la catégorie qu'on ne voyait pas autrement qu'hétéro. Il méprisait tout ce qui se rapportait de près ou de loin aux moldus et aux Gryffondors. Contrairement à Bellatrix qui hurlait toujours sa haine contre eux, lui se contentait de phrases acerbes, et encore, qu'ils n'adressaient pas directement aux concernés, allant même jusqu'à éviter tout contact.

Pourtant il l'avait embrassé. Et c'était vraiment, vraiment dingue.

Parce qu'il était hétéro. Réellement. C'était sûr. Et comme Remus était un sang-mêlé, un Gryffondor, un maraudeur et la quintessence de ce que le Serpentard par excellence se doit de détester, ce baiser n'avait sans aucun doute aucune signification. Mais alors dans ce cas pourquoi avait-il eu lieu ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait embrassé ?

Plus il y pensait, plus il songeait amèrement qu'il ne connaîtrait probablement jamais la réponse à cette question sans l'aide du concerné - une aide qu'il n'oserait _jamais_ quémander - et qu'il valait sans doute mieux tout oublier.

**- Hey Malefoy ! Ça va, tranquille, pas de problème ? Y a rien qui te dérange depuis la veille, par hasard ?**

Oh non, pas ça. Juste... Pas maintenant.

Mais si.

Malefoy était bien là, marchant droit devant lui dans l'étroit couloir, sans leur prêter la moindre attention pour ne rien changer aux bonnes habitudes. Et Sirius venait évidemment de l'apostropher, tout ça pour décharger gratuitement sa colère sur le coupable de leurs nouvelles heures de retenue.

A croire que la journée n'était pas assez pourrie comme ça.

Mais ce fut encore pire quand James vint soutenir Paddy, les deux lions encerclant le serpent, se jetant éhontément à la gorge de celui-ci.

Peter lui adressa d'ailleurs un regard inquiet en véritable miroir au sien.

**- Vous êtes des grands malades pour avoir déplacé les épouvantards de la classe de DCFM ! Ça aurait pu gravement blesser quelqu'un !**

**- Mais ça tu t'en fous, hein ? T'es content d'avoir bousillé une fête de Gryffondors et c'est tout ce qui te préoccupe ! T'es aussi taré que mes deux cousines !**

**- D'ailleurs, elle est où ta dulcinée ? Elle t'abandonne encore pour aller comploter avec sa folle de sœur, j'imagine, non ?**

**- Bon sang mais arrêtez les mecs ! Vous acharner sur lui ne va rien changer à la situation, par Merlin ! **Grogna Remus à voix basse.

Tirant sur le bras de ses deux amis en espérant les faire reculer, le loup-garou évita cependant soigneusement de croiser le regard glacial de Malefoy posé sur lui, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles à propos d'heures de retenue supplémentaires, de profils bas et de cours à rejoindre au plus vite sans effusion de sang si possible.

Seul Malefoy resta tout à fait silencieux, fixant le seul et unique regard qui le fuyait.

Et, tournant subitement les talons, il débarrassa Remus de son rôle de catalyseur en recommençant à marcher dans le couloir, comme s'il ne s'était même jamais arrêté un seul instant.

**- Non mais sérieusement, il nous ignore, il nous ignore _vraiment_ ! Même pas une parole ou un regard...**

**- C'est un connard... un connard de Serpentard.**

**- Les rimes ne te vont vraiment pas, James, **souligna Peter avec un sourire.

**- C'est exactement ce que lui a répété Lily hier quand il s'est mis à lui chanter son horrible chanson, te fatigue pas, Wormtail... N'empêche que je comprends pourquoi ce crétin de Malefoy est casé avec ma cousine, maintenant. T'en pense quoi, Mumus ?**

**- J'en pense que je ne veux pas être en retard en cours à cause de Malefoy. Allez, dépêchez-vous !**

**- Mais oui, mais oui, on y va, petit intello.**

Sirius lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux avant de se remettre à trottiner aux côtés de James, obligeant le "petit intello" à souffler sur les mèches brunes retombant sur son visage et y passer ses doigts pour tenter de se recoiffer un peu près convenablement. Il grommela contre la stupidité de ses amis, se retournant tout de même durant une infime petite seconde pour jeter un coup d'œil au fond du couloir.

Mais quand il croisa le regard surpris de Peter, il s'obligea à sourire pour que ce geste ne paraisse pas trop suspect et entama une discussion sur leurs devoirs en cours.

Mieux valait tout oublier... Enfin du moins s'il y arrivait.

* * *

La journée fut encore plus éprouvante que prévue.

Certes les regards des professeurs se dirigeaient davantage vers Sirius et James que Peter et lui, cependant chaque remarque les concernant lui rappelait les retenues qu'ils devraient tous trois exécuter le soir même, ce qui lui serait probablement reproché à un moment donné et pas uniquement par leur directrice de maison. Après tout, faire perdre dix points entiers à sa maison, en temps que préfet, ce n'était pas le meilleur exemple à donner...

Rassemblant ses affaires, il eut la décence de rougir face au regard assassin du professeur de DCFM qui avait visiblement cette histoire d'épouvantards encore en travers de la gorge, quittant la pièce au plus vite, sur les talons de ses amis. Dire qu'il adorait cette matière... Le reste de l'année risquait tout de même d'être nettement plus compliqué avec tant de professeurs sur leur dos.

Pas qu'il ne soit pas habitué en même temps...

**- Argh j'en peux plus... **Se plaignit Sirius aussitôt le petit groupe rassemblé.** C'est quoi notre dernière heure de cours pour aujourd'hui, déjà ?**

**- Ca parait évident : La pire de toutes... Potions. Avec Slughorn. Et ses affreux Serpentards.**

**- Et n'oubliez pas la retenue de McGonagall qu'on doit faire juste après... **Rappela Remus, ne voulant pas risquer de voir ses amis se défiler en "oubliant" cette punition.

**- Noooooon... C'est horrible, toutes ces heures où on aurait pu s'amuser définitivement perdues à étu... ét... étu... Rah ! Etu... d... Et... Te... deuh...**

**- Etudier, James. E-tu-dier, **rappela Peter en roulant des yeux en même temps que Remus, faisant mine de croire James réellement incapable de le prononcer.

**- E-xa-cte-ment ! Tu imagines la perte de temps à... Liiiiily !**

La tête rousse, facilement reconnaissable à travers la foule d'élèves blonds ou bruns, sursauta à l'entente de son prénom comme si c'était le diable en personne qui l'avait prononcé. Elle jeta un regard surpris au petit groupe, avant d'apercevoir le jeune homme surexcité qui sautillait sur place en lui faisant signe de la main de les rejoindre.

Étrangement, son air étonné se transforma alors en une grimace ennuyée qui fit aussitôt rire tous les maraudeurs, sauf James évidemment. En fait, il ne sembla même pas se rendre compte que c'était peine perdue pour l'amener vers eux, s'élançant vers la jeune femme avec un enthousiasme que la concernée jugea clairement navrant, vu l'expression lasse qui s'inscrit alors son visage.

**- Je parie mon dernier paquet de Chocogrenouilles tout entier qu'elle va le gifler dans... moins de cinquante secondes.**

**- Moi je parie toutes mes dragées surprises qu'elle va en plus l'insulter de pervers.**

**- Peter !** Réagit aussitôt Remus, horrifié. **Ne te laisse pas avoir par les paris stupides de Sirius ! Il va te dépouiller et puis... c'est pas bien ! Surtout par rapport à James, ça ne se fait pas !**

**- Si tu veux, je peux aussi miser ma plaque de chocolat. Tu sais, celle que tu adores, avec les amandes.**

**- ...Je parie qu'il va se faire gifler _et_ insulter dans moins de _dix_ secondes.**

Sirius émit un petit ricanement moqueur, sachant parfaitement comment faire plier le loup-garou dans son sens.

Mais à peine eut-il ouvert la bouche pour signaler tout de même à son ami qu'il n'avait rien misé de son côté que Moony remporta le pari, sans même devoir risquer la moindre de ses friandises. Et haut la main à vrai dire. Un "**PERVERS !**" fusa en même temps qu'une gifle impressionnante, James Potter revenant alors vers eux avec une marque rouge sur la joue et l'air d'un petit chiot pris en faute, la queue entre les jambes et les oreilles repliées.

**- Mais j'ai juste voulu lui faire un gentil câlin, moi...**

Il avait l'air si dépité que tous les maraudeurs éclatèrent d'un rire sonore, l'encerclant pour lui tapoter le dos et le lui offrir, son gentil câlin, bien que celui-ci ne soit qu'amical.

Le pauvre méritait bien un peu de réconfort après tout...

* * *

**- Monsieur Potter ! ****Pouvez-vous corriger notre exercice et nous dire quels sont les ingrédients principaux du _Veritaserum_ ? Ah, et si possible, essayez de réveiller votre voisin de table, il bave sur vos feuilles.**

Visiblement, Horace Slughorn n'avait aucun sens du mot "réconfort" cependant.

Surtout pas en classe, face à un élève tentant d'apprendre à dormir les yeux ouverts. Sans grand succès et à la place de participer au cours d'ailleurs.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse à la question posée, James en profita pour tenter de réveiller Sirius d'un coup de coude. Meilleur ami de son statut, masse somnolente de son état, celui-ci s'éveilla en sursaut sous les rires étouffés de toute la classe, Serpentards comme Gryffondors. Remus et Peter, eux, baissèrent les yeux sur leur manuel, espérant réussir à les oublier...

Lucius soupira intérieurement contre le dérangement causé par ces idiots de Potter et Black, terminant de griffonner quelques notes sur ses feuilles de cours et partageant le grognement ennuyé de Serverus Rogue, son voisin de table. Ces stupides lions ne savaient décidément pas se tenir, même en cours... enfin surtout en cours.

**- Des... euh... Plumes de Jobarbille et... et euh... je crois... Non... Je sais plus en fait...**

**- Mademoiselle Evans ? Terminez sa réponse incomplète, s'il vous plaît.**

**- Les plumes de Jobarbille, le venin d'Acromentule et l'Ellébore sont les ingrédients principaux du _Veritaserum_.**

La jeune femme n'avait même pas relevé la tête pour répondre mais le professeur s'empressa aussitôt de rejoindre sa table pour la complimenter longuement. Et même s'il n'offrit aucun point à Gryffondor, détestant donner un avantage à une autre maison que la sienne, l'entendre faire les louanges de la rouge et or fit grincer des dents à tous les Serpentards.

Slughorn exagérait toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses petits préférés. Et s'il en faisait évidemment partie vu ses talents pour les potions, Lucius ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ce comportement pathétique. Surtout qu'il s'agissait du responsable de leur maison. Pour un ancien Serpentard, on pouvait s'attendre à un peu plus de dignité...

**- Nous étudierons la fabrication de cette potion et les effets qu'elle provoque durant le trimestre. Vous devrez la réaliser avec votre voisin et me la rendre au bout du mois prochain. Le résultat sera l'une des notes les plus importantes de l'année. Et j'offrirai peut-être un flacon d'Élixir Cérébral de Baruffio au meilleur groupe...**

Lucius fronça les sourcils en voyant le sourire de Slughorn. Il était courant que leur professeur offre ce type d'avantages pour les motiver, seulement, cet élixir était surtout connu des tricheurs... Beaucoup tentaient d'ailleurs d'arnaquer certains élèves en leur proposant de fausses potions de ce genre. Alors offrir le flacon d'un tel élixir à des élèves paraissait un peu... dangereux ?

En même temps, c'était un prix intéressant. Alors puisque c'était leur professeur lui-même qui leur proposait de le gagner, autant tout faire pour l'obtenir... Sans compter que son voisin était aussi très doué dans cette matière. Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu rater la moindre potion. Alors ils avaient probablement toutes leurs chances.

Cet élixir pouvait toujours être utile après tout.

**- Bien sûr, il sera interdit de l'utiliser pour tricher avant vos examens. Tous vos professeurs y veilleront. Jusque la fin de l'heure, organisez-vous avec votre binôme pour définir vos différents rôles et allez vous servir en ingrédients dans la réserve.**

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent aussitôt des tables, chacun s'accordant avec son partenaire sur la meilleure manière de procéder pour effectuer leur exercice.

Lui-même se tourna vers Serverus, échangeant quelques mots avec lui, juste le strict nécessaire concernant leur tâche commune. Après tout, les Serpentards n'étaient pas connus pour la chaleur de leurs discussions et ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait particulièrement tenir à contredire ce précepte. Il fut décidé que c'était à lui d'aller chercher les ingrédients dans la réserve tandis que Severus traçait les grandes lignes de la préparation.

Sauf qu'à peine fut-il levé de sa chaise qu'il percuta cet empoté de Pettigrow qui, la tête dans sa liste d'ingrédients, poussa un petit cri quand sa tête heurta son dos. Lucius grimaça aussitôt, s'efforçant de ne pas sursauter. Il n'eut même pas le courage de le foudroyer du regard, s'éloignant de sa table pour ne pas perdre de temps à cause de la maladresse du jeune homme.

Il s'empressa de rassembler les ingrédients une fois dans la réserve, tendant l'oreille pour réussir à percevoir la sonnerie indiquant la fin de l'heure. Il observa d'un mauvais œil le venin d'Acromentule dont le flacon semblait menacer de s'ouvrir à tout moment, le glissant tout de même avec les autres éléments dans les poches de sa robe.

Un coup de baguette aurait sans doute permis de le refermer avec plus de précautions qu'à la main, seulement il l'avait laissé sur la table pour avoir les mains libres une fois dans la réserve.

Mauvais calcul. Il aurait probablement du l'emmener quand même.

**- Malefoy ?**

Il se retourna par réflexe, adressant un regard interrogateur à la silhouette sombre qui le fixait d'un regard sans aucune émotion apparente.

Tout comme lui, Severus semblait souvent posséder ce genre de regards indifférents mais, n'étant ni assez proches pour ça ni même des natures très amicales, Lucius n'avait jamais tenté quoi que ce soit de plus que de simples conversations, souvent au sujet des cours d'ailleurs. Peut-être parce que lui n'hésiterait pas à envoyer paître un inconnu tentant quelconque approche...

Il s'avança jusque la porte en voyant le jeune homme lui faire signe, lui rendant son regard de totale neutralité.

**- La sonnerie s'est éteinte depuis un moment et Slughorn a encore besoin de la salle. Tu devrais récupérer tes affaires. Est-ce que tu as tous les ingrédients ?**

**- Oui. Mais tu peux y aller, ne t'oblige pas à m'attendre.**

Visiblement, il reconnut le "pardon de t'avoir fait attendre" sous-entendu dans sa phrase, puisqu'il acquiesça doucement de la tête avant de disparaître de son champ de vision.

Lucius ne mit pas plus de temps que lui à quitter les cachots, se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour se détendre un peu seul avant de dîner dans la Grande Salle. Et éviter Narcissa qui devait déjà tenter une de ses "surprises" en prévoyant de l'intercepter juste avant sa disparition habituelle. Non pas qu'il n'appréciait pas de la voir ou qu'elle était collante...

Mais peut-être juste un peu trop imaginative quand il s'agissait de lui sauter dessus.

Et il avait encore l'idée du placard en travers de la gorge. Par chance, il n'était pas assez proche de Lupin pour qu'éviter celui-ci paraisse étrange pour qui que ce soit et le concerné semblait même être devenu incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Il s'en était aperçu lors de l'altercation avec Black et Potter. C'était sans aucun doute une excellente nouvelle.

Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de se demander s'il était possible qu'il apprécie de l'embrasser une fois de plus.

Une pensée aussi dégoûtante qu'aberrante.

Honnêtement, un sang-mêlé ? Alors qu'il avait déjà une sang pur pour fiancée ?

Sans compter qu'être attiré par un autre homme ne pouvait lui apporter que des ennuis, deux hommes n'ayant absolument aucun avenir ensemble. Pas de mariage, pas de famille, rien de concret... Enfin pas qu'il était attiré par Lupin non plus. C'était juste un malentendu malheureux qu'il avait du mal à oublier... parce que ça l'avait choqué. Bien sûr. N'importe qui le serait après tout.

Merlin ce qu'il fallait être tordu pour réussir à sauvegarder ses petites illusions.

S'autorisant à jeter un regard désespéré à sa chouette Noctua, il eut un sourire triste pour elle lorsque celle-ci se posa sur son épaule pour lui mordiller l'oreille avec gentillesse. Le grand Lucius Malefoy réconforté par son propre animal. Heureusement que jamais personne ne serait là pour se délecter du spectacle.

Lissant distraitement les plumes de l'oiseau qui en hulula de plaisir, il fronça cependant les sourcils en fouillant les plis de sa robe de sa main libre sans trouver pour autant ce qu'il cherchait. Un sentiment de panique s'insinua lentement en lui.

Où était sa baguette ?

* * *

**- Donnez-moi vos baguettes.**

Avec une grimace résignée, le trio tendit docilement le bras pour déposer leurs baguettes respectives entre les mains de leur Directrice de maison. Remus baissa poliment la tête en apercevant son air pincé, serrant tout de même les dents face à l'air visiblement ravi de leur professeur de DCFM. On pouvait clairement lire sur son visage qu'il considérait cette punition comme amplement méritée.

Et bien qu'ils s'efforcèrent de contenir leur tempérament de feu habituel, James et Sirius furent tout de même plus arrogants que lui, ne détournant pas un instant les yeux. Laisser leurs baguettes fut comme toujours un moment désagréable mais ils ne laissèrent rien paraître, faisant tristement sourire leur ami. Et dire que pour une fois, ils n'avaient rien fait pour mériter cette retenue... Enfin à part cette stupide fête mais c'était bien plus pour les épouvantards que pour une simple soirée qu'ils étaient ici.

**- Vous devrez donc entièrement nettoyer la salle de défense contre les forces du mal avec tout le nécessaire de nettoyage que nous vous laissons.**

James ne se gêna pas pour renifler dédaigneusement, se donnant un air mauvais peu crédible vu leur position en croisant les bras sur son torse. Au ton de leur professeur de métamorphose, il semblait qu'ils soient encore assez chanceux pour ne pas devoir exécuter leur punition à la brosse à dents, sans eau ni savon.

**- Évidemment, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant d'avoir terminé votre punition et votre professeur passera toutes les heures vérifier l'état des lieux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait.**

**- Vous avez donc toute la nuit pour l'exécuter, messieurs...**

James grogna son mécontentement pour appuyer encore un peu plus sa colère. Remus, lui, fronça les sourcils et fit tout son possible pour ne pas diriger son regard vers l'objet de sa surprise. Hors de question d'alerter les sens aiguisés de Minerva McGonagall. Il valait mieux attendre que leurs deux professeurs sortent de la pièce avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

Se dirigeant vers le petit tas de produits ménagers installé à côté de la porte d'entrée, il commença à verser le Nettoie-Tout magique de la Mère Grattesec dans un seau d'eau, espérant que ses amis suivraient et que les deux adultes en profiteraient ainsi pour les laisser tranquilles. Son vœu se réalisa visiblement puisque Sirius et James s'approchèrent pour lui filer un coup de main.

Il vit la porte se refermer du coin de l'œil et, après s'être assuré que personne ne pourrait plus les entendre, il se tourna vers Sirius. Sirius qui le regardait innocemment. Sirius qui avait le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui n'arrivait jamais lorsqu'ils étaient en retenue.

Sirius qui était clairement coupable de quelque chose.

**- Paddy, t'es bizarre. Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?**

**- Je savais que tu le verrais, Moony, t'es trop fort ! Ben figurez-vous que j'ai une grande nouvelle : On n'aura pas à tout récurer à la main !**

**- Ah ouais ? Et c'est quoi ta solution, Padfoot ?**** On n'a pas de baguette, figure-toi.**

**- Héhé, t'es sûr, Prongs ? A ta place, j'aurais un doute...**

Ses deux amis lui jetèrent un regard suspicieux, se questionnant sur le ton plein de mystère du jeune homme. Mais il ne les fit pas réfléchir longtemps à la question, fouillant dans ses poches pour en sortir un morceau de bois caractéristique.

**- Hey ! Une baguette !** S'exclama James, comme si tout le monde ne s'en n'était pas déjà aperçu. **Elle est à qui ?**

**- Rassure-moi Pad', tu ne l'as pas quand même volé ?!**

**- C'est notre vengeance ! Après tout, cette punition, c'est en grande partie à cause du propriétaire de cette baguette qu'on doit la faire...**

Mais alors qu'il semblait si fier de lui jusque maintenant, Sirius perdit soudainement tout sourire en voyant l'expression effondrée de Remus.

Son visage venait effectivement de perdre toute trace de couleur. Il n'y avait que trois Serpentards qui avaient libéré les épouvantards durant cette soirée qui, visiblement, continuait de leur apporter des ennuis. Bellatrix, Narcissa et Malefoy. Et Sirius avait parlé "du" propriétaire et non de "la" propriétaire, ce qui désignait très clairement le maître de la baguette magique.

Malefoy. Cette baguette... appartenait à Malefoy.

Et c'était clairement une très mauvaise chose. Vraiment très mauvaise.

**- Tu as... volé la baguette... de Malefoy...**

**- Euh, ben, en fait, j'ai vu qu'il laissait sa baguette sur sa table en cours de potions pour aller chercher les ingrédients de la réserve, alors Peter s'est arrangé pour le bousculer et il l'a pris discrètement quand Servilus était occupé avec son grimoire pour que... pour... euh..  
**

Sa voix se brisa en rencontrant le regard noir de Remus dont la mâchoire s'était indéniablement crispée. Celui-ci prit d'ailleurs une grande et lente inspiration, fermant même un instant les yeux, tentant autant que possible d'articuler quelque chose de compréhensible tout en restant cependant le plus calme possible. Parce qu'élever la voix n'aiderait en rien, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

Difficile de se retenir vu les circonstances. Très difficile en considérant que Sirius ne semblait même pas voir le _problème._

**- Donc en plus d'avoir volé une baguette magique... Tu as embrigadé Peter dans ta vengeance stupide... volontairement... délibérément... Tu as fait de lui ton complice... Sachant les difficultés qu'il a à vous refuser quoi que ce soit...**

**- C'est... C'est pas bien, c'est ça ?**

**- Parce que tu oses me demander ça ? TU OSES ME DEMANDER CA APRES AVOIR ÉTÉ SI STUPIDE, SIRIUS BLACK ?!**

**- A mon avis, la réponse à ta question doit être "non", **déclara James solennellement, visiblement d'humeur à énoncer toutes les évidences.

Le regard assassin de Remus le fit néanmoins taire. Et James Potter, pourtant si peu impressionnable en temps normal, fut soudain très intéressé par l'incroyable vision de ses chaussures. Mais Sirius ne semblait pas plus confiant que lui, jouant nerveusement avec la baguette qu'il avait été si fier d'exposer quelques minutes auparavant.

Avec un soupir énervé, Remus la lui confisqua en la lui arrachant des mains, trop inquiet qu'il tente de l'utiliser à mauvais escient par la suite.

Durant quelques instants, il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer avec une certaine attention, se sentant étrangement maladroit avec ce morceau de bois entre ses mains. Elle semblait légèrement plus grande et bien moins souple que la sienne, si rigide et froide qu'elle devenait même presque désagréable au toucher. Sans être expert, Remus supposait qu'elle était faite en orme vu sa dureté.

Il sortit de sa contemplation pour se concentrer de nouveau sur ses amis qui le fixaient avec une inquiétude presque comique, du moins vu d'extérieur.

**- Voler une baguette magique... Qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne, sérieusement ?** Reprit-il un peu plus doucement.** Tu imagines si tu l'avais cassé par inadvertance ? Ce n'est pas une retenue qu'on risque pour le vol d'une baguette magique mais le renvoi définitif, et encore, au meilleur des cas !**

**- Mais je comptais bien la lui rendre ! C'était juste pour la punition d'aujourd'hui... Tu comprends ? Elle nous aide à tout nettoyer et puis on la dépose à un endroit où il pourra la récupérer, ni vu ni connu...**

**- C'est vrai que ça ne fera de mal à personne... ****Et puis après tout, c'est lui qui a commencé avec le coup des épouvantards...**

**- "C'est lui qu'a commencé"...** Minauda Remus d'une voix suraiguë avant de reprendre une voix blasée. **Merlin, deux ans d'âge mental...**

Cependant, il comprit bien vite au regard de ses deux meilleurs amis qu'il n'allait pas tarder à céder à leur caprice.

Ils le harcèleraient sans doute jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte d'utiliser la baguette de Malefoy pour terminer cette punition de toute façon. Personne ici n'avait envie de tout astiquer pendant des heures alors qu'une solution bien plus rapide et efficace s'offrait à eux comme sur un plateau. Et même s'il ne tenait pas particulièrement à utiliser cette baguette magique, Remus devait bien avouer que ce n'était que justice après tout...

Si Malefoy et les cousines de Sirius n'avaient pas déplacé ces épouvantards, la punition pour la fête surprise n'aurait été qu'une retenue basique à réviser leurs leçons de métamorphose.

Et puis un simple sort de nettoyage... Eh bien, ce n'était pas si grave.

Sans compter qu'il ne pouvait définitivement pas résister à leurs regards de chien battu.

**- Bon, c'est ok...**

**- YEAH ! Trop génial ! Merci, Lunard !**

**- Mais attention, je garde la baguette ! Hors de question que vous l'utilisiez encore en sortant de cette pièce ! Je la lui rendrai en m'excusant de votre idiotie, comme d'habitude...**

Il se figea à ses propres mots, sentant ses mains devenir moites en réalisant tout ce que ce plan impliquait.

Il allait devoir parler à Malefoy. Il allait même devoir _s'excuser_ auprès de Malefoy.

Autrement dit, trouver un moyen pour se retrouver seul avec lui et lui remettre la baguette que ses amis lui avaient volée.

Ce qui n'était... peut-être pas vraiment une bonne idée...

Même s'il n'avait plus vraiment le choix maintenant que c'était lui qui venait d'imposer ces conditions...


	4. On ne couche pas le premier soir

Une semaine.

Une semaine tout entière à se poser inlassablement la même stupide question.

Comment diable pouvait-il se débrouiller pour rendre ce foutu bout de bois magique à son foutu propriétaire foutrement Serpentard qui allait sans aucun doute foutrement le tuer s'il apprenait _qui_ lui avait dérobé sa foutue baguette ?

Sans surprise, même une semaine après, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse valable à cette question.

Étrangement, Malefoy ne semblait pourtant pas se comporter différemment de d'habitude. Durant les cours de sortilèges, les maraudeurs avaient même eu la surprise de le voir sortir une autre baguette magique que la sienne, assez semblable cependant à celle que Remus détenait encore. A croire que la disparition de sa baguette ne le perturbait absolument pas. Il ne semblait même pas chercher l'identité des voleurs, se contentant d'utiliser sa nouvelle baguette probablement payée une fortune pour avoir été créée si rapidement pour remplacer la précédente.

Pour autant, une telle attitude ne permettait pas à Remus de garder le précieux objet pour ainsi éviter d'affronter son propriétaire. Après tout, il avait en sa possession quelque chose ne lui appartenant pas. Et il ne pouvait clairement pas demander à ses amis d'exécuter cette tâche à sa place. Sirius et James risqueraient de s'en servir pour une énième bêtise et Peter ne serait pas plus enchanté que lui d'aller trouver Malefoy.

Et puis, même si n'importe qui semblait mieux placer que lui pour aller lui rendre son bien, il ne pouvait décemment pas expliquer à qui que ce soit _pourquoi_ il se sentait gêné. Que ce soit pour le baiser ou... pour les fantasmes qui en découlaient malheureusement. Oui, les fantasmes. Parce que son esprit coupable s'amusait aussi à lui rappeler chaque jour, ou plutôt chaque nuit, le plaisir qu'il avait pris à savourer les lèvres chaudes de l'affreux serpentard blond contre les siennes...

Enfin visiblement, il se trouvait dans une impasse. Une belle impasse contenant Malefoy dans l'équation. Une impasse plutôt flippante, donc.

Les rideaux fermés autour de son lit empêchant quiconque de le surprendre, sa main se saisit alors de la baguette cachée sous son oreiller, profitant de se retrouver seul pour l'examiner de nouveau. Aussi bizarre que ça pouvait l'être, dissimuler ce morceau de bois lui donnait de plus en plus l'impression d'avoir réussi à voler un trésor à l'insu de tous ou même de garder un secret si précieux qu'il en était inavouable.

Pourtant la situation n'était pas si étrange que ça, pas vrai ? Ce n'était que le résultat de la vengeance stupide de ses meilleurs amis, rien d'autre...

Après tout ce n'était pas comme s'il était un fanatique et qu'il avait de lui-même volé un objet appartenant à l'objet de son obsession. Franchement, il n'avait pas chipé une chemise pour la renifler tous les soirs comme s'il était tombé malade d'amour, non plus ! Et c'était uniquement la peur de la réaction de Malefoy qui l'obligeait à la garder, il ne fallait pas imaginer quoi que ce soit d'autre...

Et puis surtout, il ne pouvait décemment pas faire d'obsession à propos de _Malefoy_ ! Les aristocrates imbus d'eux-mêmes n'étaient franchement pas sa tasse de thé et il était clair qu'une personnalité si frigide et fière ne l'attirait pas du tout.

Enfin peut-être pas sa personnalité mais la douceur de ses lèvres lui avait tout de même donné de nombreux papillons dans le ventre...

Constatant avec effroi qu'il tapotait délicatment les siennes avec la baguette de sa "non-obsession", il s'empressa de la reculer de son visage, rougissant un peu de ses propres gestes. Pourtant il était certain de rien faire de mal avec cette baguette, à part redouter de la rapporter à son propriétaire. Après tout, il se contentait de la tenir entre ses mains et de la détailler un peu plus chaque soir...

Et pour tout avouer, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette baguette n'était pas si désagréable à tenir en mains qu'il ne le croyait au départ. Bien qu'elle soit rigide et étrangement froide, elle était si lisse qu'elle semblait vouloir glisser entre les doigts et un simple geste intuitif semblait pouvoir activer de puissants sorts. Autant dire qu'elle indiquait clairement les dons de Malefoy en sortilèges...

Enfouissant l'objet sous son coussin comme après chacune de ses petites séances d'observation du soir, il se jura une énième fois que c'était le tout dernier jour et que, le lendemain, il s'efforcerait de faire preuve de courage comme un véritable Gryffondor.

Parce qu'il était clair qu'affronter Malefoy lui filait de plus en plus la frousse...

* * *

**- AÏE !**

Le coup de pied qu'il donna dans sa table de chevet pour que celle-ci se décide à s'ouvrir le fit jurer violemment, la douleur affluant tout le long de sa jambe. Il grimaça en constatant que le tiroir ne s'ouvrait même pas sous sa violence... Et pourtant, il n'avait rien retenu de ses forces. D'accord, ce n'était pas peut-être pas très malin de sa part de taper sur les meubles, mais fouiller sa chambre de fond en comble sans rien trouver commençait lentement mais surement à le tuer.

Le pire dans tout ça était qu'il ne tenait pas tellement à cette baguette.

Il en avait hérité de son père avant sa première rentrée à Poudlard, sa mère lui ayant bien précisé que c'était désormais à lui de lui apporter toute la valeur qu'un sang pur tel que lui pouvait lui offrir. Forcément, comme elle ne l'avait pas quittée depuis, il n'aimait pas l'idée de la perdre brutalement mais... ce qu'il voulait surtout éviter, c'était bien que ce fait remonte aux oreilles de son père. Il serait bien capable de débarquer à Poudlard et de le gifler pour l'humilier publiquement...

Grognant en constatant qu'il avait mis à sac toute sa chambre pour tenter de récupérer sa baguette magique, il jeta un regard mauvais à celle qui trônait fièrement sur le lit. Il avait réussi à s'en acheter une de justesse avant de reprendre les cours de la semaine, trafiquant avec certains Serpentards, même ceux qu'il n'appréciait pas forcément. Mais jeter un sort avec ce fichu bout de bois le rendait toujours nerveux. Il sentait bien qu'elle ne lui convenait pas aussi bien que sa véritable baguette magique et qu'il prenait le risque de tout foirer à chaque sortilège...

Autrement dit, il était grand temps qu'il trouve le coupable du vol de sa baguette. Parce qu'on la lui avait volée, sans aucun doute.

S'il ne l'avait pas perdu par lui-même, alors c'était un petit prétentieux qui se pensait en droit de s'approprier le bien d'autrui qui l'avait dérobé. Et ce qui était certain, c'était qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait retrouvé, il n'hésiterait pas à le désintégrer sur place. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de types et il valait mieux mettre les choses au clair avant qu'on ne tente de le choisir comme cobaye définitif pour de stupides farces de ce type.

Enfin le point positif... C'était qu'il pouvait diriger toute sa colère sur ce sujet-là et non pas sur... le reste...

Comme par exemple ses rêves étranges qui l'obligeaient à revoir presque toutes les nuits la scène du placard et, souvent même, à la poursuivre sur un terrain érotique très étrange mais qui le laissait un peu plus humilié et frustré chaque matin. Ce souvenir datait pourtant d'une semaine entière ! Ce n'était qu'un simple baiser, ce qu'il pouvait obtenir autant qu'il le voulait de Narcissa ! Ca n'aurait pas du le perturber. Ca n'aurait pas dû lui faire tant envie surtout...

_Tac. Tac tac. Tac tac tac._

Les bruits de bec sur la vitre eurent au moins le mérite de calmer sa mauvaise humeur. Avisant le réveil qui avait, malencontreusement, fini projeté contre un mur, il fut rassuré de constater qu'il fonctionnait encore mais surtout qu'il indiquait une heure correcte. Il avait donc encore le temps de faire entrer Noctua sans pour autant rater le dîner de la Grande Salle.

La plupart des hiboux se rendaient là-bas le matin pour délivrer le courrier mais lui avait pris l'habitude de la faire entrer par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour le recevoir, laissant à chaque fois la petite chouette s'effondrer sur son lit à cause de la fatigue de ses longs voyages. Les cousines Black avaient bien trop tendance à lire par-dessus son épaule et, bien qu'il n'avait rien à leur cacher puisque seule sa famille lui écrivait, il préférait éviter de les entendre commenter chaque mot inscrit sur ses lettres.

**- ...Eh ben, t'as l'air vraiment crevée aujourd'hui. Y en avait pas tant que ça, si ? ...Autant pour moi, repose-toi bien,** ajouta-t-il au regard désapprobateur de l'oiseau. **T'aurais pas trouvé ma baguette, toi, par hasard, non ?**

Ne vous moquez pas. S'il lui parlait, c'était que bien souvent, la chouette trouvait un moyen de répondre à ses questions.

Mais en l'entendant hululer faiblement et battre des ailes avec hargne, Lucius prit ça pour un "non mais laisse-moi tranquille" et préféra donc éviter de lui faire la conversation. Il saisit les quelques lettres qu'elle venait de lui apporter pour les déposer sur son bureau, songeant qu'il pourrait ainsi les lire tranquillement après avoir mangé à la table des Serpentards et ramené un morceau pour rendre un peu de forces à sa pauvre chouette.

_Toc toc toc._

Sa main sur la poignée de porte, Lucius se figea soudainement, relevant inutilement un regard surpris sur la porte face à lui qui se fit plus méfiant par la suite.

_Personne_ ne venait jamais le trouver ici. C'était un peu son espace personnel et il y tenait beaucoup trop pour révéler son emplacement à qui que ce soit. Même les demandes incessantes de Narcissa ne l'avaient jamais fait plier, si bien que la jeune femme avait fini par abandonner. Mais celle-ci ne lâchait pas prise facilement... Alors aurait-elle finalement décidé de l'espionner pour réussir à trouver sa chambre ?

Définitivement, non. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne se gênerait pas pour la virer comme une malpropre si elle osait une telle indiscrétion.

Mais alors qui ?

Peut-être était-ce plus simple d'ouvrir pour le découvrir que de s'interroger davantage mais il avait une très mauvaise intuition à ce propos...

En baissant lentement la poignée pour ouvrir la porte, il s'efforça de dissimuler sa surprise derrière un air neutre, sentant tout de même la colère monter lentement en lui en réalisant l'identité de ce mystérieux visiteur. Mystérieux visiteur auquel il aurait préféré ne plus jamais repenser...

Ses yeux baissés sur le sol ainsi que les légères rougeurs empourprant ses joues montraient clairement sa gêne, cependant, cette note inhabituelle ne l'empêcha pas de siffler son nom avec un agacement certain.

**- Lupin.**

* * *

**- Malefoy... Bonsoir...**

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure mais en l'état actuel des choses, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas en faire davantage.

Pour que Malefoy crache ainsi son nom et qu'il daigne adresser la parole à un sang-mêlé tel que lui, celui-ci devait être de très mauvaise humeur. A tous les coups, il avait choisi le pire moment pour le déranger avec cette histoire. Ou alors sa simple présence suffisait à le mettre hors de lui désormais. Mais maintenant qu'il s'était lancé, il ne pouvait tout simplement plus reculer et repartir comme si de rien n'était...

C'est donc avec une détermination contrainte que Remus se força à relever la tête vers le visage de celui qui continuait pourtant de l'effrayer.

**- Je...**

Sauf qu'à peine prit-il la décision de l'affronter que Malefoy s'empressa de l'attraper par le col pour le plaquer contre le mur le plus proche, augmentant encore d'un cran son stress. Au point qu'il remarqua à peine que Malefoy venait de claquer la porte derrière lui et de la fermer à double tour... et à la main.

Par contre, ce qui lui sauta aux yeux, ce fut bien sa mâchoire crispée et la haine qu'il vit danser dans le regard qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais vu autrement que froid et indifférent.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?!**

Se mordant l'intérieur des joues, Remus se surprit à être bien plus déstabilisé par ses paroles que son comportement pourtant inhabituel.

La voix du Malefoy face à lui était presque identique à celle qui lui avait murmuré à l'oreille l'autre jour. Ces légers sifflements dans chacun de ses mots lui rappelaient tellement son chuchotement... Mais si la voix avait perdu toute sensualité pour prendre la teinte de la colère cette fois, réaliser qu'il avait déjà entendu Malefoy s'adresser à lui suffit à le perturber durant quelques secondes.

Pourtant il s'obligea à rester concentré sur le but de sa visite, glissant sa main dans les plis de sa robe sous le regard scrutateur et méfiant du blond.

**- Je viens m'excuser... pour ta baguette.**

Mais malgré ses paroles sincères, Malefoy ne parut visiblement pas plus rassuré. Aussi, toujours autant sur la défensive, dès que Remus tenta de sortir sa main de ses poches pour en extraire sa baguette, le concerné s'en saisit aussitôt par réflexe.

Et l'un comme l'autre furent gênés de frissonner au contact de leurs doigts entremêlés.

Remus se sentit même rougir lorsque les sourcils du Serpentard se froncèrent, son regard se posant la baguette magique qui séparait à peine leurs paumes de mains ainsi que leur visage respectif. Il dut finir par l'identifier car ses doigts se resserrèrent lentement sur les siens, comme voulant capturer leur proie, rendant Remus encore plus mal à l'aise.

Leurs mains étaient là bien étrangement liées l'une à l'autre mais la prise de Malefoy ne lui permettait même pas de se dégager pour sortir de cette position embarrassante.

**- Euh... Malefoy... Tu... Tu peux me lâcher ? Je veux juste... te la rendre... tu sais...**

Sa voix se brisa en sentant l'extrémité de la baguette s'enfoncer contre sa gorge, le blond semblant très loin de vouloir lui obéir gentiment.

Il adressa un regard perdu à Malefoy pour tenter de comprendre son geste, visiblement apparenté à une menace muette, mais cela ne suffit qu'à pousser le Serpentard à se saisir de son cou de sa main libre. Il sentit ses frissons s'intensifier en sentant ses ongles glisser délicatement sur sa peau, comme s'il hésitait encore à l'écorcher pour le blesser, rendant le souffle de Remus légèrement irrégulier.

Cependant l'expression indéchiffrable de Malefoy semblait encore plus inquiétante que leur position pour le moins singulière.

Surtout qu'il semblait... vraiment très en colère...

**- Je... Je vois, t'es vraiment... énervé... Alors si tu veux te venger... avec un sort... ou autre... peu importe...**

Avec une inspiration brève mais pleine de courage, il cessa de trembler pour affronter dignement le regard courroucé de Malefoy.

**- ...Si c'est ce que tu veux, vas-y. Puisque c'est mérité... alors je t'y autorise.**

* * *

Fixant les prunelles noisettes si déterminées, ses sentiments passèrent du simple agacement à la rage incontrôlable en quelques secondes à peine.

Merlin ce que cet abruti de lion pouvait être présomptueux ! Comme quoi les Serpentards n'avaient pas le monopole de la vanité et de l'orgueil !

Il n'avait pas besoin de son autorisation pour lui faire subir quoi que ce soit, surtout que oui, c'était amplement mérité ! Voler une baguette était un acte considéré comme très grave, assez pour qu'il soit immédiatement viré de Poudlard s'il venait à le dénoncer au Directeur. Bien sûr, il préférait gérer cette histoire par lui-même plutôt que de perdre son temps avec le vieux fou. Mais Lupin n'allait pas s'en tirer si facilement pour autant !

Un instant, le visage de Narcissa s'imposa dans son esprit, suivi de près par celui de Bellatrix. En grande partie en se souvenant de la haine dansant dans leurs yeux lors de la fête. Ni l'une ni l'autre n'hésiteraient un instant avant de lui lancer un sort. Quelque chose d'humiliant... et peut-être même de douloureux. Parce que c'était tout ce que méritait ce Sang-Mêlé qui avait osé s'en prendre à un Sang Pur tel que lui.

Il le savait. Et il se devait d'agir en conséquence.

Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'admirer sans vouloir se l'avouer la lueur douce et calme et pourtant si effrontée des grands yeux résignés de l'adorable Lupin.

_Adorable ?_

Il se retint de justesse de hoqueter à ce... ce qualificatif honteux et digne d'un véritable Poufsouffle en mal d'amour, sa main resserrant encore sa prise sur le cou fin, ses ongles effleurant même la peau délicate sous ses doigts. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer d'un seul _avada kedavra_ dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ou même resserrer ses doigts jusqu'à ce qu'il suffoque sans avoir d'ennuis... Pourtant cette option le tentait de plus en plus.

Tout plutôt que de réaliser qu'il était en train de contempler l'étrange courage encré dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis.

Mais s'il ne pouvait pas l'étrangler... Il pouvait au moins tenter de s'en dégoûter pour le faire fuir et ne plus avoir à l'affronter ? Après tout... C'était un Serpentard. Alors il pouvait bien monter un plan de Serpentard...

**- Je vois. Donc tu ne vas donc pas te débattre. Peu importe ce que je ferai... Tu l'accepteras quoi qu'il arrive puisque c'est une vengeance méritée ?**

**- O-Oui... Bien sûr. Je n'ai qu'une seule parole. Je ne bougerai pas, promis, **assura-t-il avec aplomb, certainement sincère.

**- Bien,** cracha-t-il avec tout le mépris qu'il ressentit à cette réponse purement Gryffondor.

Sans surprise cependant, lorsque son visage se rapprocha jusqu'à ce que le bout de leurs nez s'effleure, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et... de peur. Envolé le courage légendaire des lions... Et la colère de Lucius se mua en une satisfaction qu'il se refusa de juger malsaine, alors même qu'il l'avait considérée comme telle sur sa fiancée, grandissant encore en observant certains détails dans l'attitude faussement résignée du brun.

Sa main toujours prisonnière de la sienne qui se crispa un peu plus, tremblant même légèrement. Son expression effrayée avant que ses paupières ne se ferment, sans doute en voyant son visage soudainement si proche du sien. Son souffle saccadé, la vaine tentative de son corps de s'enfoncer un peu plus contre le mur, ses lèvres bien trop pincées pour être réellement détendues...

Ces lèvres qu'il effleura délicatement, juste avant de souffler juste contre elles, articulant lentement...

**- Imbécile...**

Et il fut absolument _ra-vi_ de retrouver toute sa superbe quand Lupin ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, n'hésitant pas à lui montrer toute sa surprise ainsi que toute sa stupidité, ce qui ne l'étonna absolument pas venant d'un rouge et or.

Lucius éloigna donc son visage de quelques centimètres, toisant de nouveau son vis-à-vis de son expression hautaine et froide. Enfin une réaction décente de sa part face à ce fichu Lupin. Il savait pourtant qu'il se devait de l'ignorer comme il y arrivait si bien avec tous les autres mais difficile d'oublier quelqu'un que vous avez embrassé par erreur et qui vous a ensuite volé votre baguette magique...

Tout du moins, c'était une bonne excuse pour expliquer ses pensées et comportements étranges jusqu'ici.

Mais peu importe puisque maintenant il allait se reprendre et il n'aurait alors même plus à s'interroger.

**- Tu te laisserais violer simplement pour tenir ta stupide promesse ? Tsss, imbécile. Ta parole ne vaut rien si tu abandonnes toute dignité aussi facilement. Heureusement pour toi, je ne fais pas "ça" avec n'importe qui, encore moins avec une loque de sang-mêlé...**

Reniflant avec dédain pour appuyer le sens de ses paroles, il relâcha finalement Lupin et récupéra sa baguette, profitant de la prise tremblante du jeune homme pour la lui arracher des mains et la glisser dans les poches de sa robe.

Mais si ça semblait encore être la meilleure solution pour se détourner de lui et que tout s'arrête là, ce fut sans compter sur Lupin qui se décida finalement à réagir. Car à peine se détourna-t-il de lui que le brun se saisit de son bras pour le forcer à lui faire face de nouveau, agrippant le haut de sa robe pour le tirer vers lui et... déposer ses lèvres sur le coin des siennes.

Ce fut ainsi à son tour de se montrer déboussolé mais, par chance, le brun ne semblait pas s'en rendre réellement compte ; Ses joues venaient de retrouver la couleur rouge vif qu'elles possédaient lorsque Lupin n'avait même pas encore passé le seuil de la porte, ses yeux toujours résolument fermés alors qu'il l'embrassait avec une timidité étrangement... touchante.

**- Je ne suis pas... une loque,** gronda-t-il aussi méchamment que possible dans son embarras, ouvrant les yeux mais refusant néanmoins de croiser son regard.

Le mot "_adorable_" revint en flèche dans son esprit, s'effrayant tout de même un instant de sentir les bras du brun l'attirer plus surement qu'un aimant vers celui-ci.

Un instant, uniquement.

Parce que Lupin entreprit par la suite de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, assez gêné de son manque de contrôle, et que cet acte inconscient l'hypnotisa complètement.

Si bien qu'il s'aperçut trop tard qu'il s'en approchait un peu trop pour que ce soit innocent, leur front se collant l'un contre l'autre et quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux caressant même le visage de Lupin, retombant doucement sur les épaules de celui-ci. Ils furent alors si proches qu'il put sentir son souffle chaud s'écraser sur son visage.

Cette proximité le poussa à poser ses mains à plat sur le mur, emprisonnant la tête de Lupin entre celles-ci, déposant les armes alors qu'il laissait doucement ses lèvres capturer leurs consœurs.

Le baiser fut doux et fragile, à l'image de la situation improbable et délicate dans laquelle ils se lançaient. Étrange venant de deux personnes censées être raisonnable, sans doute, seulement la main que Lupin glissa dans la sienne ainsi que celle qui s'accrocha fermement à sa robe l'empêcha de réfléchir convenablement à comment retrouver une attitude présentable.

Leurs doigts de nouveau entrelacés, sans baguette magique pour séparer leur paume et prétendre à un contact anodin cette fois, il n'hésita plus à approfondir leur baiser pour goûter un peu plus à la douceur et la chaleur du jeune homme. Comme à leur premier baiser, sa langue mutine en caressa une plus timide et maladroite, l'inondant d'une tendresse qui lui fit presque tourner la tête.

Les mains du brun s'attachèrent solidement à son cou, lui offrant la possibilité de passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour maintenir son corps un peu plus contre le sien, glissant même sous sa robe pour tenter de toucher ne serait-ce qu'un peu de sa peau. Pourtant son attention fut détournée un moment quand il surprit un sursaut chez son partenaire, venant d'effleurer _à tout hasard_ ses magnifiques petites fesses fermes.

Merlin. Il était _vraiment_ en train de _peloter _ce sang-mêlé de_ Lupin_ !

Et le gémissement plaintif qui résonna contre ses lèvres ne l'aida en rien à s'arrêter, dévorant chaque recoin de la bouche caressante de mille attentions, comme si le contact risquait de se briser à tout moment. Il sentit la peau douce frissonner sous ses doigts quand il explora lentement le dessous de son haut et de sa robe, le poussant à s'oublier aussi longtemps que sa conscience pouvait le lui permettre.

Juste pour quelques instants... Juste un peu plus... Un tout petit peu plus...

**- Male... foy...**

La voix du brun était si faible et si basse qu'il mit un moment avant de comprendre que Lupin murmurait son prénom.

Son cœur s'accéléra en l'entendant le répéter comme une litanie sans fin à chaque fois que leurs lèvres se détachaient momentanément. Le regard embrumé de son futur amant et le soupir délicieux qu'il poussa en passant tendrement ses doigts dans sa chevelure blonde lui donnèrent immédiatement _envie _de le déshabiller sur place, ce qui n'arrivait_ jamais_ ou en tous cas... jamais au point de vouloir _dévorer_ son partenaire...

Néanmoins, il se troubla un instant en sentant une certaine pression étrangement _dure_ contre son entrejambe... clairement dans le même état...

Et quand le corps de Lupin se frotta légèrement au sien et que leurs virilités se heurtèrent dans le même mouvement, il fut légèrement honteux de constater qu'à la place du dégoût tant attendu, il ressentit un plaisir intense... et une inqualifiable impatience. En tous cas, assez pour qu'il s'empare de la taille de Lupin et le dirige plus ou moins inconsciemment à s'asseoir sur ses cuisses en allant s'installer sur le lit.

Si bien qu'après avoir fugitivement pensé qu'il aimerait beaucoup se débarrasser de leurs habits qui devenaient de plus en plus gênants et encombrants... A cause de son peu de contrôle...

**- M-Malefoy !**

...leurs vêtements décidèrent de s'envoler par magie.

Et vu l'expression purement choquée de Lupin, celui-ci fut extrêmement gêné de se retrouver dans une telle situation. Ce qui était parfaitement justifié vu leur tenue. Ou plutôt leur absence de tenue. Même lui, sans oser le montrer, se sentit tout de même un peu... embarrassé. Mais puisque le châtain continuait de rougir aussi éhontément, la situation risquait de devenir encore plus délicate...

Et très vite s'il en jugeait par ses lèvres sèches qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'humidifier en voyant ce délicieux Lupin rougissant comme une vierge effarouchée, assis sur lui, sursauter en s'apercevant de sa soudaine nudité et serrer les cuisses pour tenter vainement de dissimuler son érection...

Hm...

Peut-être même_ extrêmement_ vite...

**- Tu... Tu pouvais... Tu pouvais prévenir avant de... de _ça_... **Marmonna-t-il avec une gêne visible, son regard brillant détaillant néanmoins son futur partenaire avec moins de pudeur que ses mots.

**- Sshh... Chut...**

Effaçant toute autre vague de protestation en caressant sa joue brûlante du pouce, Lucius enfouit alors sa tête dans son cou, s'offrant le luxe de lécher et mordiller la peau offerte sans retenue. Ses narines s'emplirent d'une odeur musquée très masculine mais qui, pourtant, excita ses sens encore bien plus que n'importe lequel de ces horribles parfums féminins si envahissants dont les dames semblaient toutes s'asperger quotidiennement.

Alors que cette flagrance... Si naturelle, si boisée. Plus sa langue parcourait la peau laiteuse, goûtant avidement cette douceur enivrante, plus l'excitation et le désir semblaient grandir en lui, submergeant complètement son sang-froid et son légendaire self-contrôle.

_Doux..._

Ses halètements dus à l'exploration de sa langue et de ses mains étaient le meilleur compliment, l'une d'entre elles glissant d'ailleurs le long de ses cuisses pour les écarter un peu plus, se rassasiant de ses gémissements au passage de cette zone si sensible. Mais cet endroit ne semblait pas être le seul à être érogène chez le jeune homme, vu ses soupirs d'extase et ses mouvements de bassin incontrôlables alors que ses dents malmenaient durement l'une de ses oreilles...

Mais alors qu'il s'occupait ainsi du brun, une langue rosée incertaine pointa légèrement dehors pour s'enrouler lentement autour de ses doigts. En se reculant pour l'observer, Lucius s'aperçut alors que Lupin avait fermé les yeux, extrêmement concentré sur sa tâche malgré ses joues enflammées. Son sexe durcit alors clairement face à la vision du châtain suçotant la chaire entre ses lèvres.

Il ne résista pas à son envie de rassurer cette petite mine inquiète qui le rendait si faible, déposant quelques baisers sur le visage lunaire, de ses joues à son front sans oublier le bout et l'arête de son nez...

**- Si doux...**

Son propre murmure le surprit mais les grands yeux noisette qui s'ouvrirent à sa déclaration pour partager son étonnement empêchèrent tout remord. Plus encore quand Lupin relâcha ses doigts pleins de salive pour tenter de lui offrir un sourire réservé, s'essuyant prestement la bouche en apercevant le mince filet de bave le reliant encore à ses doigts luisants.

_Adorable _était visiblement le qualificatif qui collait à la peau de Lupin. Et ça, même lui ne pouvait réussir à le nier... surtout pas dans un moment comme celui-ci.

Surtout pas quand l'un de ses doigts humides caressa l'entrée de son corps chaud, s'enfouissant lentement à son léger tressautement de surprise, provoquant un gémissement plaintif chez son futur amant. La sensation devait être inconfortable voire douloureuse puisque Lupin l'enlaçait fermement, sa respiration fébrile chatouillant même son épaule dans son étreinte.

Mais le sentir aussi désespérément attaché à ses bras l'empêcha de regretter son geste... en tous cas pas plus de quelques secondes.

Ce qui fut bien assez pour tirer de nouveaux gémissements à son partenaire, s'enfonçant plus profondément pour venir effleurer cet endroit détendant son corps et le faisant miauler de plaisir. Durant un moment, il resta un peu troublé de sentir l'érection du jeune homme frotter contre la sienne mais le plaisir lui fit rapidement oublier tout ce que ce fait pouvait impliquer de plus dangereux et de plus révélateur.

Et bientôt, son esprit ne fut plus capable que de se concentrer sur les lèvres rouges et pleines de Lupin qui exhalaient de chauds soupirs erratiques ainsi que sur son corps étrangement strié de cicatrices de toute taille et de toute forme à plusieurs endroits. Il s'appliqua à les lécher minutieusement, espérant même durant un instant de folie les faire disparaître une à une de cette manière.

Puis, en remontant vers son visage, Lupin prit soudainement son visage en coupe pour dévorer désespérément ses lèvres, comme pour s'assurer dans un moment de panique qu'il continuerait de l'embrasser et de le traiter avec la même douceur. Alors lentement, Lucius retira ses doigts de l'intimité de son partenaire, répondant au baiser avec tendresse pour calmer cette angoisse soudaine tout en l'allongeant calmement sous lui.

Et leurs regards se rencontrèrent à nouveau...

**- Tu... Tu sais... **Chuchota subitement Lupin, visiblement encore un peu paniqué.** On ne devrait pas... normalement et... tu vois...**

**- Je sais,** le coupa-t-il d'un murmure, comme si parler trop fort risquait de briser ce moment si spécial.** En temps normal, ça ne devrait pas arriver...**

**- Mais... Il y a un "mais" pas vrai ?**

Si sa raison avait été encore suffisamment présente dans son esprit pour ça, il aurait pu se moquer de l'espoir qui brillait dans ses yeux et se jetait corps et âme sur cette échappatoire pour éviter de succomber à cette tentation absurde.

Seulement cette idée ne parvint même pas à effleurer ses pensées. A la place, il l'enlaça pour le câliner gentiment, rassurant le brun par des gestes tendres dont il fut aussitôt récompensé par un sourire reconnaissant qui le fit définitivement chavirer. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de répondre à la question du châtain, voulant définitivement qu'il se détende entre ses bras.

**- Oui... Il y a visiblement un "mais"...**

Dommage qu'il n'arrive cependant pas à mettre la main sur la raison précise de ce "mais"... Même si pour tout avouer, il préférait peut-être ne pas trop creuser la question...

Embrassant le cou qu'il avait déjà couvert de suçons violacés sans vraiment y prêter attention, il descendit jusque sur les tétons dressés, se demandant quelques secondes si cet endroit était sensible également chez les hommes. Toutefois, l'érection qui durcit contre la sienne et le gémissement à peine étouffé de Lupin quand il mordilla l'un de ces mamelons rosés confirma rapidement sa théorie.

**- L-Lucius... S'il te plaît... On peut... ?**

Obéissant à la demande sous-entendue, Lucius releva précautionneusement les jambes de son amant, ravi d'entendre celui-ci glapir en positionnant son sexe contre sa fente. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà été aussi excité mais chaque réaction du brun semblait destinée à lui faire perdre un peu plus ses moyens, comme si son corps désirait_ réellement_ ce moment depuis la semaine précédente.

Avec précaution, il s'enfonça lentement en lui, soufflé de le sentir aussi étroitement serré autour de son membre. Mais il s'efforça tout de même de guetter toute expression de douleur ou d'inconfort sur son visage avant de bouger, peu désireux de le blesser de cette manière.

Il aurait... d'autres occasions pour lui faire du mal, voilà tout. Là... c'était beaucoup trop... mal venu.

Se penchant pour l'embrasser avec douceur, ils gémirent de concert quand il percuta durement sa prostate, enflammés par cette intense sensation qui ne tarderait pas à les amener à la jouissance. Les poings de Lupin se refermèrent alors sur les draps, cherchant un point d'ancrage, ses halètements révélant tout de son plaisir grandissant à son partenaire.

**- Remus...**

Le concerné avait les yeux qui papillonnaient, ses jambes le retenant toujours fermement contre lui, comme s'il avait peur de le voir s'enfuir.

Alors son corps s'appliqua à lui démontrer le contraire.

Ses baisers sur son visage, son cou, ses épaules. Ses dents maltraitant ses oreilles pour l'emporter dans l'extase. Leurs hanches se heurtant l'une contre l'autre dans une danse enfiévrée, faisant exception à l'attitude tendre et rassurante de Lucius. Le blond ne semblait même pas prêter attention aux ongles qui, pourtant, après avoir lâché le tissu sous leurs corps enlacés, griffaient désormais très largement son dos clair.

Ce fut ainsi à son tour de souffler son prénom encore et encore, faisant frissonner Remus entre ses bras alors les coups de butoir se faisaient de plus en plus intenses et passionnés. Il y eut quelques cris, dont Lucius ne réussit jamais à en définir le propriétaire, avant que les deux amants ne se libèrent ensemble, une semence chaude et poisseuse inondant leurs corps alanguis et satisfaits.

Et, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Lupin, Lucius ne put retenir un sourire qui illumina aussitôt son visage.

Remus criait durant l'orgasme. Et cette nuit, ce cri avait pris la forme de son prénom. Et désormais, il savait que quand Remus jouissait, il poussait un adorable petit soupir de satisfaction qui vibrait d'ailleurs encore à ses oreilles. C'était probablement un simple détail sans importance pour amant mais... si ce n'était qu'un instant de folie entre lui et Remus, un moment qui qui ne se reproduirait plus jamais, alors même ce petit détail avait peut-être un peu d'importance...

Remus... ? Depuis quand l'appelait-il par son prénom ? Ah oui, depuis qu'il le lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille en lui faisant l'amour...

Oh et puis peu importe.

Rem... Lupin avait les yeux désormais totalement clos, son souffle irrégulier redevenant de plus en plus silencieux, et il ne semblait pas esquisser le moindre geste pour s'enfuir de ses bras. Alors peut-être qu'il pouvait simplement s'endormir contre lui, justifiant ce fait par la fatigue et non l'envie de le serrer contre lui le lendemain matin, pour sauver ce qu'il lui restait de fierté.

Seulement il se conforta tellement dans cette idée qu'il ne vit pas le regard pétillant du brun blotti contre lui qui, après l'avoir discrètement mais minutieusement observé, le suivit paisiblement dans les bras de Morphée.

Ainsi, roulant toujours sous le lit, une certaine baguette réapparue fut complètement ignorée, sa course folle uniquement arrêtée par la présence de plusieurs vêtements tout aussi abandonnés.

Et le reste de la nuit des deux amants ne fut alors plus que froissements de draps et corps timidement enlacés...


	5. Le cœur n'a pas besoin de mot de passe

Réponses_ (...ou plutôt commentaires inutiles par rapport...) aux reviews :_

**Westyversionfrench : **Déjà merci pour tes reviews à chacun de mes chapitres, en plus de me faire très plaisir, je vois un peu mieux les bons et mauvais côtés de ma fic avec tes commentaires.

Heureuse de voir que "mon Lucius" te plaît ^^ Ainsi que les autres personnages, même James que tu n'aimes pas trop normalement (je suis très fière de t'avoir fait sourire d'ailleurs ! ...Oui il m'en faut peu mais j'en suis tout de même très contente de moi). Enfin à part Narcissa et Bellatrix...

C'est vrai que pour Bellatrix, moi aussi ça m'embête qu'elle soit aussi "fadasse" mais j'ai du mal avec les personnages "très méchants et très tarés, sans aucun bon côté". Toutes mes excuses pour ça. Je corrigerai peut-être le passage où elle apparaît si j'y arrive pour la rendre un peu moins... plus... Bref. Pour Narcissa... Je ne la vois pas non plus comme foncièrement "mauvaise" même si pour l'instant, elle ressemble effectivement beaucoup à sa sœur, ce qui est assez voulu en fait.

J'étais heureuse que le lemon t'ait autant plu, j'ai longuement hésité sur beaucoup de points en me demandant si ce n'était pas trop lourd et... HIIIIIIIII, vive les cicatrices et les obsessions bizarres :3

Normalement, j'ai corrigé les fautes, en tous cas, celles que j'ai repéré à la relecture... J'essaierai d'en faire le moins possible mais n'hésite pas à le signaler si certaines te dérangent pour que je puisse corriger. Voilà, voilà ^^

**Shoreen : **L'introduction n'était pas longue mais les chapitres le sont un peu plus déjà ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir ^^ (T'es ma deuxième review mais elle est quand même très importante ;p)

**Babylon :** Oooh... Ca c'est du compliment ! J'ai tout de suite vu cette histoire pour ces deux-là, sans compter que j'apprécie les couples originaux... enfin sauf pour le HP/DM qui est sacré, bien sûr ;p Mais il n'apparaîtra qu'à la fin de cette fic alors tu vas devoir attendre un moment avant qu'ils n'apparaissent malheureusement. Mais si la relation de Remus et Lucius te plait, avec les débuts timides etc., ça devrait continuer, du moins j'espère ^^

**Apokhalypso : **...Ah mais ne t'excuse, au moins tu postes maintenant et ça me fait vraiment très plaisir ! J'espère que ce couple "inhabituel" continuera à te plaire et que tu poursuivras la fic. Je ne m'attendais pas à des commentaires aussi positifs... Mais merci beaucoup, c'est très motivant !

**Smells like spirit : **Un peu lent ? Je m'étale peut-être un peu trop dans les descriptions et tout, c'est vrai... Mais bon... J'ai du mal à faire autrement, désolé ^^" Mais si tu aimes beaucoup, j'en suis quand même ravie ^^

**Paprika Star :** Le lemon t'a plu ? Roooh, merci, moi qui me pose toujours mille questions pour ce type de chapitres... Merci beaucoup de lire ma fic et de reviewer, ça me fait très plaisir :3

**BB-initials :** Merchi, merchi ^^

**Reapersis :** :D

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à en laisser d'autres, que ce soit des compliments (parce que ça fait toujours plaisir et que ça motive ! Je vous jure que j'ai fais la danse de la joie et rougis en voyant tous vos commentaires !) ou/et des critiques constructives, ça sera toujours bienvenue ! ^o^

* * *

Au petit matin, un rayon de lumière traversait toujours la vitre de la fenêtre.

Lucius le savait, bien sûr. C'était sa chambre après tout. Sauf que ce n'était pas du tout le cas de Remus.

Et si ce rayon de lumière était bien trop faible pour réellement éclairer la pièce, le fait est que sa trajectoire se stoppait directement sur le visage endormi du second occupant temporaire de cette chambre, chauffant de plus en plus sa joue, le tirant lentement des méandres d'un sommeil pourtant aussi réparateur que plaisant. Laissant donc son esprit émerger de cet état second, le loup-garou songea aussitôt que cette nuit avait été agréablement... _douce_.

Tout du moins avant de rougir en se rappelant _pourquoi_ et surtout grâce à _qui_ elle avait seulement pu l'être.

Quelqu'un qui avait de longs bras fermement enchevêtrés autour de sa taille fine et sous son cou, soutenant gentiment son port de tête, tout en les maintenant enlacés comme deux amants aux prémices d'une relation, juste après une première nuit de sexe.

Quelqu'un dont le souffle venait calmement caresser son visage, affluant et refluant comme la vague d'une mer paisible, lui offrant cette impression de se réveiller dans les bras d'un océan de douceur.

Et quelqu'un qui, dès que ses paupières acceptèrent de s'ouvrir, lui apparut comme un ange endormi.

Un ange dont la respiration régulière s'enfuyait à travers ses lèvres entrouvertes, l'expression de son visage le rendant complètement... _adorable_. Ce qui était pourtant jusqu'ici totalement antonyme au portrait que tout Gryffondor se devait de dresser sur Malefoy. Cependant, c'était bien l'adjectif qui lui sautait aux yeux en le voyant dormir si paisiblement contre lui.

Sans demander l'avis de sa raison et de sa bonne conscience, ses mains quittèrent alors à regret le torse sur lequel elles étaient posées pour remonter lentement vers son visage, ses doigts effleurant doucement les lèvres asséchées par son propre souffle. Mais si l'idée de les lécher pour les humidifier parvint à son esprit définitivement perverti, il s'efforça de ne pas succomber à cette envie complètement absurde... enfin...

En même temps, il avait fait bien plus que l'embrasser la veille. Alors un baiser de plus ne changerait sans doute rien. Pas vrai ?

Un ou... deux... ou peut-être trois...

Voire juste un tout dernier petit quatrième...

Et bien sûr, trop occupé à se convaincre que c'était la toute dernière fois qu'il embrassait le Serpentard, il eut un sursaut en sentant une langue taquine lécher sa lèvre inférieure. Par réflexe, il repoussa alors aussitôt le blond, même si son étreinte de fer l'empêcha de se reculer bien loin.

Mais Lucius n'eut pas l'air de s'offusquer de sa réaction pour autant, un petit sourire ornant ses lèvres douces et chaudes et... Enfin il n'avait pas à décrire _ça_. Le plus important, c'était que Lucius l'avait surpris en train de lui voler un - plusieurs en fait - baisers pendant son sommeil. Ce qui n'était peut-être pas très poli de sa part. Même si ça ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça.

Compréhensible, vu la veille... En fait, c'était sans doute lui le plus idiot pour se sentir gêné _maintenant_ et non pas _avant_.

**- Bonjour.**

**- Oh euh... B-Bonjour...**

**- ...**

**- ...**

Ouh, quelle conversation passionnante.

Préférant blottir sa tête dans son cou plutôt que d'affronter le regard moqueur du blond vraiment cruel, Remus fut tout de même un peu surpris de sentir la main sur ses hanches remonter doucement sur son dos, le caressant gentiment, comme si Lucius avait senti sa gêne et tentait discrètement de l'apaiser. Il retrouva un petit sourire, appréciant décidément énormément sa tendresse et sa gentillesse, même en réalisant qu'ils formaient là un bien étrange duo.

Un duo qui disparaîtrait dès qu'il quitterait la pièce. Ce qui devait être une bonne chose : Après tout, il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il lui avait pris de se laisser entraîner sous les draps du blond, surtout si facilement. Alors si c'était un désir passager, il n'avait plus qu'à sortir d'ici et... tout reviendrait alors à la normale. Et puis, ça ne pouvait être que temporaire, après tout. Le contraire risquait d'avoir des conséquences bien trop effrayantes...

**- Je... Je devrais y aller...**

**- Mmh... Je sais...**

Une telle évidence que les bras qui l'enlaçaient raffermirent leur prise, ce qui lui semblait pourtant jusqu'alors impossible.

Il grimaça vaguement quand Lucius l'allongea pourtant délicatement sous lui, une douleur à un certain endroit de son anatomie se manifestant subitement. Il se permit d'espérer que cette désagréable sensation passe tout de même rapidement, pour qu'il soit au moins capable de pouvoir s'asseoir convenablement à la reprise des cours. Impossible qu'il puisse se plaindre à qui que ce soit dans le cas contraire de toute façon...

Étrangement, il oublia très vite le fil de ses pensées quand Lucius entreprit de déposer de nombreux baisers à la naissance de son cou, ses mains l'effleurant toujours avec autant d'attention, leurs corps encore tendrement enlacés l'un à l'autre. Mais soudain un rire léger s'échappa de sa gorge, lui attirant un regard curieux de la part de "son ange" blond.

**- Tes cheveux... ça chatouille... c'est plutôt agréable,** avoua-t-il puisque Lucius semblait attendre une explication. **Mais c'est étrange tout de même, je ne t'imaginais pas aussi câlin le matin...**

**- Mmh... Parce que tu m'as déjà imaginé au réveil... ? Intéressant à savoir.**

**- Non ! Non, bien sûr que non. Idiot, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle,** ajouta-t-il en sentant les épaules du blond se secouer, l'imaginant facilement rire silencieusement dans le creux de son cou.** Et ce n'est vraiment pas gentil de te moquer de moi comme ça !**

**- Eh oui, tu m'as démasqué. Comme tout le monde le sait, je suis un affreux et très méchant Serpentard, détournant tous tes propos d'innocent petit Gryffondor à mon avantage,**proclama-t-il en relevant la tête vers lui, son sourire étincelant faisant complètement fondre Remus.

En fait, Remus ne l'avait jamais vu arborer un sourire aussi franc et naturel, ses traits habituellement froids et rigides s'adoucissant d'une manière surprenante. Et sans doute que ce fut son regard contemplatif qui perturba Lucius, parce que très vite, ce sourire pâlit un peu, amenant peut-être son propriétaire à se questionner sur sa réaction spontanée.

Mais le brun fut ravi de pouvoir le rassurer à son tour, s'amusant avec sa chevelure blonde en enroulant ses longues mèches autour de certains de ses doigts, chaque muscle de son corps lui semblant plus détendu que jamais.

**- Certainement pas affreux, non. Et méchant... pas ce matin ni cette nuit... en tous cas...**

Il hésita un peu en prononçant ces mots, ne sachant pas encore si Lucius voulait en reparler ou même seulement y songer, puisque le sujet n'avait pas encore été abordé.

Mais heureusement, son expression sereine ne se troubla pas une seule seconde, le blond ne semblant pas le moins du monde vouloir redevenir froid ou coléreux. Remus crut même voir son sourire s'illuminer de nouveau, bien que ce ne soit peut-être que le résultat de son profond soulagement en constatant que Lucius ne cherchait visiblement pas à le balancer violemment hors du lit en regrettant leurs actes de la veille.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, ils n'étaient ni amoureux ni en couple. Mais les gestes du Serpentard semblaient être un véritable prolongement de la veille, alors même que l'excuse de la surprise avait désormais disparu depuis bien longtemps.

Une surprise déstabilisante mais... étrangement très... _douce_...

**- Je devrais y aller...**

**- Je sais...**

Son nez se frotta insensiblement contre sa joue, le chatouillant presque autant que les mouvements soyeux de ses cheveux. Un second rire aurait pu d'ailleurs lui échapper si ses lèvres n'avaient pas commencé à se déposer à leur tour. Les images de la veille se superposèrent immédiatement à la scène, son corps semblant capable de se rappeler chaque sensation, chaque détail, comme si tout allait recommencer.

Il sentit d'ailleurs une certaine chaleur sur ses joues - oui, encore - lui signalant qu'il était redevenu rouge comme une pivoine.

**- T'es vraiment facile à embêter, toi.**

**- Maiiiis... ! Arrête de te moquer de moi comme ça !**

**- Certainement pas. C'est une bonne punition, non ? Toi qui tenais tellement à en recevoir une...**

Evidemment, il se crispa à ces mots, culpabilisant atrocement alors même que la voix de Lucius ne contenait aucun ton de reproche. En fait, il semblait même plutôt amusé, ses doigts traçant distraitement des arabesques invisibles sur sa peau et ses affreuses cicatrices. Un geste apaisant qui ne réussit malheureusement pas à calmer ses inquiétudes qui sortirent alors aussitôt de sa bouche comme un torrent, sans qu'il ne réussisse à en garder aucun contrôle.

**- Tu sais... Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça. Après tout, c'était un peu _méchant_ de voler ta baguette. Et je tiens à m'excuser convenablement pour les ennuis que ça t'a sans doute causé parce que... enfin je veux dire... tu semblais énervé en me faisant entrer ici et... je sais que je te dérange sans doute encore plus avec mes excuses mais...**

**- ****_Serpencendre_.**

**- ...Pardon ?**

**- Le mot de passe. Celui de la chambre. __****Serpencendre. ****Si tu tiens**** encore à me... déranger.****  
**

Evidemment, la surprise installa un silence entre eux, Remus relevant un regard étonné vers celui visiblement fuyant du jeune homme le maintenant toujours entre ses bras. Une réaction prouvant que ses propres paroles le gênaient, leur accordant inconsciemment encore plus de valeur aux yeux de Remus.

Comme s'il s'agissait d'une permission... Non, mieux. D'une invitation. Une invitation à revenir...

Pour réitérer ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille ? Pour se venger, finalement, d'une manière ou d'une autre, en s'arrangeant pour le lui faire regretter s'il s'emballait à tenter réellement de le revoir ici ?

Ou bien... est-ce qu'il s'agissait de tout autre chose... ?

**- Hum... Eh bien dans ce cas... cette fois... je devrais _vraiment _y aller...**_  
_

**- Mmh, oui, je sais... mais...**

Non sans se rappeler que ces paroles revenaient sans cesse dans leur conversation, Remus tenta subtilement de quitter cette étreinte de fer. Tellement subtilement et avec tellement de conviction que son corps réussit à peine quelques mouvements mous qui ne ressemblaient en rien à une manière de le repousser convenablement. Cependant, il était urgent qu'il quitte cette chambre pour retrouver le quotidien serein de Poudlard.

A cette heure-ci, un dimanche matin, il était quand même plus courant qu'il agisse comme un gentil petit intello sage en se rendant à la bibliothèque pour terminer ses devoirs plutôt que de se prélasser tout contre son amant d'une nuit. Attendez, _son_ amant ? Non, _un_ amant ! Enfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il couchait avec n'importe qui non plus mais c'était un coup de folie. C'était... pardonnable. Si ça n'arrivait qu'une fois. Sans doute.

Et maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'à s'enfuir.

Ce qu'il aurait fait si Lucius... enfin... Malefoy... ne l'avait pas retenu par le bras quand il avait enfin décidé de s'extirper du lit. Enfin peut-être. Pour sa fierté personnelle, le loup-garou préférait s'en persuader en tous cas.

**- Remus...**

Enfin après tout, quelques secondes de plus ne changeraient pas plus la situation que les quelques baisers de tout à l'heure... Et quitte à lui en voler un tout dernier... Autant qu'ils soient tous deux à s'en souvenir pleinement... non ?

* * *

**- Hey les mecs, j'ai retrouvé notre meilleur ami porté disparu !** **Ba alors louloup, t'étais où ?**

Ces mots provenaient d'un certain Gryffondor qui, avec toute sa discrétion habituelle, venait de surgir de l'angle du couloir censé jusque-là amener Remus à la bibliothèque, lui souriant de toutes ses belles dents blanches. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement inquiet mais le châtain ne s'y trompa pas pour autant ; la présence de plusieurs cernes sous les yeux étincelants de son ami montraient clairement qu'il avait du le chercher une grande partie de la nuit.

Evidemment, ce fait raviva un peu plus la culpabilité de Remus. Pourtant, son esprit avait lui-même quelques difficultés à réaliser que tous les récents événements étaient bel et bien réels. Après tout, un Serpentard séduisant et gentil, c'était assez inattendu et surprenant en soi... surtout gentil... enfin séduisant aussi en fait...

Bref. Il était de toute façon temps qu'il se reprenne.

**- Sirius... Euh j'étais à... la bibliothèque.**

**- Vraiment ? Hum... J'aurai dû me douter qu'un jour l'appel des livres poussiéreux serait plus fort que celui du sommeil chez toi. De toute façon, j'ai toujours dit que cet endroit était maléfique.**

**- La bibli n'est pas diabolique, Siri, **contredit aussitôt son ami, néanmoins rassuré par la crédulité de Sirius après une nuit blanche.

**- J'ai dit maléfique. Et ne m'appelle pas Siri, ça me rappelle Narcissa. Et je te jure que c'est super perturbant !**

Le loup-garou eut une grimace appuyée, préférant cependant éviter de penser à quel point cette comparaison le dérangeait. Une grimace qui se transforma de toute manière bien vite en un sourire quand les deux autres membres du quatuor apparurent à la suite du jeune homme. Eux aussi semblaient un peu fatigués, surtout pour un dimanche matin, signe que Sirius n'était pas le seul à s'être inquiété pour lui.

Enfin dimanche matin... dimanche midi plutôt. Car s'il en jugeait par la pomme très largement grignotée que croquait encore James, le déjeuner de le Grande Salle venait de se terminer depuis déjà un bon moment.

Mais peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû s'appesantir sur ces détails car, quand sa main repoussa l'une de ses mèches brunes derrière son oreille dans un geste instinctif et innocent, il en dévoila bien plus que voulu, les yeux du mangeur de pomme s'agrandissant même distinctement derrière ses légendaires lunettes rondes.

Sans compter qu'un sourire inquiétant s'empressa de fendre son visage en deux...

**- Ouuuuh ~ Voilà donc l'explication de la disparition soudaine du Seigneur Moony... Il a passé la nuit avec une fille !**

**- Une fille ? Tu... Tu veux dire une... _vraie_ fille ?**

Evidemment, il s'attira aussitôt un regard noir de la part de son meilleur légèrement piqué au vif.

Comme s'il n'était pas capable de sortir avec une véritable fille ! Bon, en l'occurrence, il était gay. Seulement, il n'avait pas encore réussi à l'avouer à qui que ce soit. Donc l'expression choquée de Sirius n'avait pas lieu d'être. Un instant, Remus fut tout de même tenter de se persuader que cette réaction pouvait lui donner un peu d'espoir sur le fait que son amour n'était pas à sens unique.

Un instant, évidemment. Sirius se mit presque aussitôt à sautiller sur place, son sourire sincèrement heureux balayant immédiatement toute possibilité de la moindre petite jalousie.

Et Remus ne pouvait même pas dire qu'il en était surpris...

**- Mumuuuuus ! T'es en couple et tu nous l'as même pas dit ? En plus ça veut dire que tu m'as menti et que tu n'as pas passé la nuit à la bibliothèque _du tout_ !**

**- Paddy, s'il sortait de la bibliothèque, il irait dans l'autre sens.** **Et puis on ne passe pas la nuit dans une bibliothèque... alors que dans le lit d'une fille, si, **fit remarquer Peter, souriant clairement face à un Remus rouge de honte d'avoir été pris sur le fait.

**- Une fille très sauvage en plus, si on en croit l'état de ses oreilles... Oh oh. On dirait aussi que Monsieur a aussi un très joli suçon dans le cou...**

Evidemment, ses mains se plaquèrent aussitôt sur les zones allègrement commentées par James, bien que ce geste soit désormais inutile puisque ses amis savaient maintenant... la cause de son absence temporaire. Il regretta alors immédiatement de ne pas avoir pris le temps de se regarder dans un miroir et de jeter quelques sorts pour camoufler ces petits détails, devinant déjà les questions qui risquaient de découler des observations de James.

Et franchement, ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Parce qu'avouer qu'il avait fait l'amour avec Lucius Malefoy, c'était juste hors de question ! Il s'imaginait déjà parfaitement leur visage horrifié et leurs cris d'indignation... Sans compter qu'ils ne garderaient jamais ça pour eux, paniquant aussitôt et ne le laissant sans doute même pas leur assurer qu'il avait été consentant, ce qui finirait par attirer à coup sûr des ennuis au blond.

Sans compter que James se trompait sur toute la ligne.

Si ces marques laissaient effectivement supposer quelque chose de bestial, Lucius s'était montré tendre avec lui... Il ne lui avait pas seulement sauté dessus. En fait... Il avait pris soin de lui, au contraire. Peut-être que c'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait attiré sur le moment et qui l'avait empêché de le repousser. Même si à bien y penser, c'était lui qui l'avait retenu en l'embrassant, donc qui l'avait incité à le toucher...

En tous cas, reparler de cette histoire ne l'aiderait visiblement pas à oublier le Serpentard...

**- B-Bon... J'imagine que je suis démasqué. Mais s'il vous plaît, pitié, pas de question. Faîtes ça pour moi, c'est... important.**

**- Hm. Ce qui veut dire que notre Moony entretient une relation secrète... Ou alors la fille est vraiment très moche. Ou très chiante. Ou... chez les Serpents.**

**- Ah non ! Moony a du goût quand même, pas une Serpentarde. Hein Lunard ? C'est pas une Serpentarde ? **S'inquiéta immédiatement Sirius, blessant inconsciemment son ami.

**- S'il vous plaît... aucune question, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas encore... officiel. M-Mais quand ça le sera, vous serez les premiers à le savoir, bien sûr ! ...D'accord ?**

Il éloigna aussitôt la pensée indésirable que personne n'accepterait jamais de rendre quelconque relation amoureuse avec lui d'officiel, surtout pas celui avec qui il avait passé la nuit, préférant se concentrer sur comment dériver la conversation. Car si gagner du temps semblait encore la meilleure solution pour le moment, les maraudeurs risquaient tout de même de revenir à la charge assez rapidement sans mauvais prétexte.

Et s'ils réagissaient ainsi pour _une_ Serpentarde, alors pour _un_ Serpentard... Pire... Pour _Malefoy_.

Impossible qu'ils puissent accepter une telle information sans disjoncter dans la seconde.

Alors...

**- Bref, peu importe. J'ai besoin de changer de vêtements et de prendre une douche donc...**

**- Vas-y, bourreau des cœurs, on s'efforcera de t'attendre avant d'aller à Pré-au-lard. Quelle tristesse, toute l'innocence de notre petit timide disparue sous les draps d'une mystérieuse maîtresse...**

Préférant ne pas répondre à la provocation du vicieux binoclard, Remus grogna vaguement son mécontentement, reniflant hargneusement avant de se rendre compte que c'était une réaction assez semblable à celle de L... Malefoy. Rah zut ! Voilà maintenant qu'il l'appelait plus naturellement par son prénom que son nom. Et pire, qu'il réagissait comme lui. Du moins celui, glacial et distant, que chacun connaissait et non celui qui l'avait gardé entre ses bras toute la nuit...

Mais il allait se reprendre. Il allait forcément se reprendre.

Et prendre une douche aussi. Une douche assez froide pour lui remettre les idées en place et qui lui offrirait assez de temps pour un petit sort de camouflage. S'il voulait au moins rester discret avec le reste de Poudlard...

* * *

Enfonçant une nouvelle fois sa tête dans l'eau claire, ses cheveux blonds flottèrent un instant en surface, ne s'imbibant d'eau que lorsqu'il entama les nombreuses longueurs destinées à apaiser un peu le flot incessant de pensées, toutes plus ou moins alarmantes, qui encombraient désormais son esprit.

La première de toutes ses préoccupations étant évidemment qu'il avait passé la nuit à faire l'amour à Remus Lupin. Et que toutes les images de leurs corps nus tendrement enlacés lui revenaient sans cesse en tête, sans qu'il n'arrive un instant à les chasser. Surtout que, non content de déraper une fois, il avait offert à R... Lupin l'occasion de le retrouver de nouveau dans sa chambre dès qu'il le souhaiterait.

Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Ses excuses l'avaient irrémédiablement poussé à réagir.

Et alors même que tout aurait pu se terminer facilement, il avait été incapable de laisser le châtain lui annoncer qu'ils feraient mieux d'oublier ce qui c'était passé. C'était pourtant ce qui semblait être la solution la plus logique, maintenant qu'il y pensait à tête reposée. Mais sur le moment... ça l'avait complètement paniqué. Enfin tout de même, donner le mot de passe de sa chambre d'une façon si désinvolte...

Expirant longuement l'air restant dans ses poumons, son regard suivit calmement le trajet vertical des bulles que son souffle formait, le laissant toujours aussi pensif. Si seulement il pouvait rester ainsi, tout au fond de l'eau... Tout ça n'aurait alors plus aucune conséquence.

Sauf que quand sa tête émergea vers la surface et que son corps quitta la mini-piscine réservée aux préfets, il fut bien obligé de se confronter à la réalité. Surtout en voyant les marques de griffes qui lui avaient lacéré le dos, grâce à l'un des miroirs dissimulés derrière une colonne de pierre... Le châtain n'y était pas allé de main morte pour le marquer comme sien. Ce qui ne l'aidait malheureusement pas à le rendre assez détestable à ses yeux...

Se rhabillant tranquillement en prenant soin de dissimuler toute trace suspecte derrière des vêtements ou des sorts, un souvenir effroyable s'imposa soudainement dans son esprit quand il croisa son visage redevenu indifférent et froid, comme à l'accoutumé.

Il avait _une petite-amie_. C'était même plus précisément _une fiancée_.

Donc il avait trompé Narcissa et... le fait que ce soit mal ou dérangeant ne l'avait pas effleuré. Ni avant, ni pendant, ni même après l'acte. Pas une seconde jusqu'à maintenant. En plus... En plus avec_un homme _pour couronner le tout. Alors... Alors qu'il n'était pas gay du tout en plus ! Merlin non, quelle horreur !

Après tout... Personne ne l'imaginait autrement qu'avec Narcissa, non ? Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps qu'il avait cessé de compter les années. Et à chaque fois que ses parents invitaient quelqu'un au manoir, celui-ci se sentait aussitôt obligé de les complimenter sur la beauté et l'harmonie de leur couple, que la jeune femme soit présente ou non ! Il faut dire que son rôle de futur mari semblait si évident...

Mais dans ce cas... Pourquoi ce titre semblait naturel pour tout le monde sauf lui ?

* * *

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?**

Étrangement, la réponse à sa question se perdit dans les chuchotements et les regards méfiants de ses amis, non pas centrés sur lui, mais au contraire sur les alentours. Visiblement, qu'il soit présent ou non avec eux dans les dortoirs, les maraudeurs trouvaient toujours moyen de s'occuper. Remus leva alors aussitôt les yeux au ciel, se demandant ce qu'ils avaient encore bien pu inventer, se tournant alors vers Peter, tranquillement assis sur son lit, pour le questionner.

C'était bien souvent celui qui était le plus rapide à le renseigner, sans passer par des détours pour se mettre en valeur, contrairement aux deux autres narcissiques.

Déjà ces deux-là semblaient très distraits tout à l'heure sur le chemin de Pré-au-lard, échangeant des messes basses en pensant naïvement que Remus ne s'apercevrait pas de leurs comportements plus que louches... Le loup-garou aurait mis sa main au feu qu'ils prévoyaient une nouvelle farce stupide. Peter semblait un peu plus au courant que lui mais, de toute façon, tous les regards se tournèrent rapidement vers lui quand Peter ramena les deux autres à la réalité.

Et il ne doutait pas un instant qu'il risquait fort de se retrouver impliqué, qu'il le veuille ou non, en plein milieu de l'exécution de leurs plans tordus...

**- On a quelque chose de très important à te demander,** lui confirma Sirius avec un sourire innocent qui présageait effectivement quelques catastrophes.

**- Tu as toujours la baguette de Malefoy ? On a un plan pour t'aider à la lui rendre avec un... petit bonus à la clef !**

**- Euh...**

Se mordant douloureusement l'intérieur des joues, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, un peu mal à l'aise.

D'une certaine manière, le petit bonus, il n'avait eu besoin de l'aide de James pour l'obtenir...

Se giflant mentalement pour être devenu soudainement si pervers alors que ses meilleurs amis ne faisaient pourtant qu'agir normalement en concentrant leur farce sur les Serpentards, il eut soudainement la sensation d'être maudit par Merlin. Malefoy devait être leur cible du moment et... disons que ça ne facilitait pas vraiment les choses le concernant, lui qui pensait déjà beaucoup trop au blond pour son propre bien.

Heureusement, James se méprit sur la cause de son malaise et enchaîna rapidement, devinant par son silence qu'il était déjà allé voir Malefoy.

**- Tu l'as déjà rendu, c'est ça, hein ? Bon, tant pis. On peut quand même exécuter le plan sans l'excuse de la baguette.**

**- Un plan ? Quel plan ? Peter ?**

**- Ah non, ne me pose pas de questions, tout ça sort toujours de leurs esprits tordus, pas du mien !**

Ses sourcils se froncèrent évidemment d'inquiétude à cette réponse mais ne semblèrent pas cependant alerter plus que ça Sirius qui poursuivit la conversation sans perdre son sourire une seule seconde.

**- ****Narcissa et Bellatrix parlaient tout à l'heure dans le couloir et... Tu savais que Malefoy cachait à tout le monde où se trouve sa chambre ? Et que c'est _la_ préoccupation de toutes les filles en ce moment ?**

**- Elle doit être a quatrième étage comme tous les préfets, seulement personne n'a jamais réussi à en trouver l'entrée... Et pourtant, un paquet de filles ont déjà tenté leur chance pour la trouver apparemment !**

**- Même Cissa n'a pas la moindre idée d'où elle peut être cachée... A tous les coups, il a jeté un sort pour pouvoir y cacher des trucs louches... En tous cas, ça mérite qu'on aille vérifier !**

**- Attendez, vous... vous êtes en train de dire qu'il... ne laisse personne entrer dans sa chambre... ?**

Sa voix était un peu hésitante et il s'en voulut presque aussitôt de l'avoir prononcé.

Mais c'était trop tard. La surprise l'avait saisi bien trop vite pour qu'il puisse s'empêcher de reformuler cette information à voix haute, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle. Et si ça ne risquait pas d'attirer immédiatement les soupçons du petit groupe, Remus aurait hurlé qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de dissimulé dans cette chambre et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils tentent de s'y introduire.

Sauf que c'était le meilleur moyen pour attiser encore plus la curiosité des maraudeurs. Et franchement, il ne voulait pas risquer de se retrouver confronter aux innombrables questions qui ne tarderaient pas à s'imposer à l'esprit de ses camarades s'il réagissait trop violemment... Surtout si ça l'obligeait à raconter comment il savait désormais que la chambre de Malefoy ne contenait absolument rien de suspect.

Juste une armoire et un bureau... ainsi qu'un grand lit aux draps soyeux au centre de la pièce... surmonté d'une fenêtre dont la vue sur le lac pouvait rendre l'homme le moins rêveur au monde étrangement contemplatif...

Ce qui n'avait pas empêché son attention de s'en détourner totalement, se concentrant uniquement sur la présence du propriétaire des lieux...

**- Moony ? Mooooooony ? Ooooh oooh ! T'as l'air complètement ailleurs...**

**- T'es sûr que ça va, Remus ?**

**- Hm. C'est rien, je... réfléchissais. Mais... Je ne vois pas trop ce que vous voulez faire de cette information en fait, **mentit-il avec autant de conviction que possible, même si Peter ne fut visiblement pas convaincu.

**- Toutes les filles veulent l'avoir, on pourra facilement la revendre ! Ou manipuler les cousines de Sirius... Ou encore mieux, faire chanter Malefoy avec ce qu'on trouvera ! **Se réjouit James, complètement inconscient de son malaise et de ses sueurs froides.

**- M-Mais... s'il dissimule la porte d'entrée avec un sort, on ne la trouvera pas de toute façon...**

**- Arrête, en se cachant avec la cape, dès qu'il la fera apparaître pour rentrer, ça sera du gâteau. En plus, la carte nous indiquera facilement où Malefoy peut se trouver, que l'entrée soit visible ou pas.**

Evidemment, à ce souvenir, il ne put s'empêcher de se mordiller la lèvre.

Parce que c'était exactement de cette façon qu'il s'y était pris pour lui rendre sa baguette à l'écart de tout autre personne. Il l'avait... espionné, en quelque sorte. Et grâce à la cape et à la carte des maraudeurs qu'il avait discrètement empruntées, ainsi qu'à ses nombreux allers-retours avant qu'il ne réussisse à trouver cette fichue porte, il avait fini par trouver l'emplacement de cette chambre, sans même savoir que cet endroit était secret pour son propriétaire.

Malefoy avait sans doute eu l'intention de sortir et avait fait apparaître la porte à l'extérieur en posant sa main sur la poignée de porte, évidemment sans se douter qu'il parcourait le couloir depuis un moment pour le retrouver. Ce qui expliquait aussi sa soudaine colère quand il l'avait attrapé pour le tirer à l'intérieur et le menacer en pointant sa baguette sous sa gorge, finalement... Même si les choses avaient largement dérapé par la suite.

**- T'es bizarre, Rem'. Pourquoi tu dis rien ? Au début, tu nous fais toujours des tonnes de reproches d'habitude, non ?**

**- ...Merci, James. Là j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être le rabat-joie du groupe.**

**- Bien sûr que tu l'es. C'est même comme ça qu'on t'aime ! **Confirma Sirius avant de pointer un détail marquant. **Tiens regarde, tu lèves les yeux au ciel, comme à chaque fois !**

**- Parce qu'à chaque fois que vous ouvrez la bouche, vous me donnez envie de le faire ! Et oui, je confirme, je n'aime pas l'idée de ce plan. Vous allez encore avoir des ennuis et franchement, ça ne vaut pas le coup.**

**- Embêter les Serpentards vaut toujours le coup ! Moi je suis sûr que c'est à tenter.**

**- Nan, Pad'... Nan. En plus d'être dangereux, ça a l'air juste... nul en fait.**

**- Nul ?**

**- C'est ça. Nul.**

Hrm. Cet argument ne valait pas un clou. "Nul" était franchement la pire excuse qu'il pouvait sortir pour les empêcher de fourrer leur nez là où il ne fallait pas.

Pourtant...

Vu la moue boudeuse de ses deux amis, il avait peut-être réussi à blesser un peu leur fierté. Peut-être même assez pour les pousser à revoir leur plan plus en détails avant de réellement tenter de le mettre en œuvre, qu'ils puissent être certains de lui démontrer qu'il avait tort. Sauf que gagner du temps ne suffisait pas à apaiser ses inquiétudes : Maintenant que les deux jeunes hommes étaient vexés, au contraire, ils risquaient de ne plus en démordre...

Pourtant, il se devait de trouver un moyen de les orienter sur d'autres plaisanteries que celle-ci. Malefoy risquerait de croire que c'était lui qui avait vendu la mèche en apprenant que la position de sa chambre avait été découverte. Non pas qu'il se préoccupait de son avis plus que nécessaire. Seulement d'extérieur, ça ressemblait un peu à une trahison, que ce soit envers le Serpentard ou envers sa propre promesse de ne considérer ce souvenir que comme un moment de folie.

Ce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser arriver. L'implication des maraudeurs risquait de tout compliquer. Et surtout... de signifier trop de choses par la suite.

**- Moi je suis d'accord avec Remus, on ne sait même pas comment se servir de cette information précisément... Et puis... c'est vrai que c'est un peu nul comme idée. On peut trouver mieux quand même, après tout, on est des maraudeurs ! Pas vrai... ?**

**- Mmmmh... On va y réfléchir, **tranchèrent en chœur les deux autres, s'adressant des regards de conspirateurs et semblant déjà réfléchir à une alternative encore plus vicieuse et encore plus grandiose à exécuter.

Et alors que ses amis se perdaient déjà dans de nombreuses théories plus tordues les unes que les autres pour piéger les Serpentards, les deux espiègles entraînant même Peter dans la conversation petit à petit, Remus ne put empêcher son sourire de refléter quelques instants l'infini soulagement qu'il ressentit, et ça, bien malgré toutes ses belles promesses intérieures...

* * *

**- AAAAAAAAH ! PAR LES COUILLES DE MERLIN, REMUUUUUUUS !**

Paisiblement, le susnommé porta sa tasse de chocolat chaud à ses lèvres, un sourire les élargissant tranquillement.

Il était parfois bon de se rappeler que certaines choses, elles, au moins, ne changeraient jamais...


End file.
